Training with a Taiyoukai
by Moonchild0405
Summary: Kagome thought the fight was over. But she was forced to reset time and change her mistakes. And the one youkai Kagome thought she would never turn to, is the one to help her the most.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyasha and the characters are not mine and never will be... yes I realize that.

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Consequences **

_Kagome stood in the field, her body shaking with cold from the pouring rain. She looked down at her hands and saw the blood being washed away by the rain, its red thickness running down her arms. It was not her blood, but her comrades. The ones she had been unable to save. The ones that died right in front of her. _

_Naraku loomed over her, his laughter echoing throughout the land. "I've won, I've won! I've killed them all." And then his wicked eyes focused on her. "I can now claim my prize." _

_Kagome's spirit was broken. She could no longer fight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white figure approaching fast. She knew the aura was that of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother. But he was too late. The fight was already over. Kagome only had the strength to do one more thing, seal Naraku and his evil forever. _

_"Don't do you victory dance yet!" Kagome yelled as she raised her arrow. She let it fly and then dropped her bow and began to mummer chants. She knew in her heart that she shouldn't do this seal that she should destroy Naraku all together but she couldn't. "Shinsei!"_

_"No!" She heard Sesshoumaru yell. _

_Kagome reached out her hand and yelled, "Shinsei bring me the Shikon no tama!" The arrow turned into a blue dragon and grabbed the shikon no tama, handing it over to Kagome. "Seal Naraku into that stone!"_

_She heard Naraku scream and then all was gone except for an arrow in a stone in the middle of the field. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru grab her arm. "Why did you do that!?" He demanded harshly._

_"I can't fight anymore, Sesshoumaru! I can't defeat him!" Kagome screamed. "He killed everyone!"_

_"Foolish wench! You've done nothing but contain the evil. The Shinsei is too powerful to use because when the evil is reawaken it will be stronger than ever, immune to purity of the miko's powers and unstoppable." Kagome's eyes widened at his words as they echoed in her mind. "And he will be reawakened!" The words were like a cold knife stabbing into Kagome's heart. _

_Everything went dark around her. All she could see was the blood of her comrades. She had failed them..._

Kagome shot up from her dream in a cold sweat. Once again she had dreamt of the final battle although it had been a year ago. The images were still fresh in her mind. She put her hands in her lap. There was no blood on them, but she could feel it there. Her stomach churned and she felt sick. Always she felt sick.

The nightmares of the feudal era never leaving her. Always hanging in the shadows, looming over her like a curse. Kagome burst into tears. How can her friends ever forgive her? She had failed them.

Wiping her face Kagome looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. The sky was cloudy and she knew it was going to be another dreary winter day. She forced herself to throw off the covers and place her feet on the floor. She had to keep going. She had to keep living. It was a battle everyday.

After the fight with Naraku, Kagome had sealed the well and placed the shikon no tama in her body once again. But her life in the feudal era was never far from her mind. It filled her with regret, unbearable regret. Every time she closed her eyes, Kagome could see the faces of the friends she never avenged. She could see them crying, asking her why she didn't come to their defense.

Always, always, sorrow consumed Kagome.

----------------------------

The wind bit at Kagome's face as she briskly walked to work, she had graduated from high school last year, and couldn't bring herself to go to college. Grey clouds were above her and any sign of sun was gone. She could feel the cold concrete beneath her shoes seeping into her skin and through her legs up to her body. No matter how many layers she wore, she could not get warm.

Thankful that her job was in sight, Kagome was about to turn the corner when someone yank on her arm. She fell against the chest of a stranger. His grip was firm and strong, causing Kagome to be seized with fear. "Do not turn around, and do not scream." The person whispered in a cold voice.

All of Kagome's instincts told her to scream, but she was frozen. She felt herself being pulled backwards. In a flash the person threw her into a car and shut the door. Through the tinted window Kagome saw nothing but the person's torso. They walk around the car and sat in the driver seat. But her vision of the front was block by a black window.

Kagome looked at the doors. There were no handles. She was trapped. Now she wished she would have screamed. "Where are you taking me!?" Kagome yelled, tears filling her eyes. But there was no answer. Only silence.

The car seemed to drive for hours, leaving the city of Tokyo and entering rural areas. Kagome pressed her head on the cold window. Her mind thinking back to the worse situations she has been in. "If I can escape from Naraku, I can from this person." She whispered to herself. Closing her eyes a picture of Sango staring at her as Naraku's hand went through her chest flashed across her mind.

Yes, nothing was worse than what she had already been through.

Finally they pulled into a gated driveway, but no house was in sight. Only land and trees. The drove on the winding road and Kagome saw nothing but tall trees. Until a large house came into view.

No... This was not a house. This was a castle.

The car stopped in front of the huge castle. Her kidnapper turned off the engine and opened his door. In a flash he opened Kagome's door, yanked her out and held her in front of him. "Walk." He commanded as he firmly held her arm. He shoved her forward to the door. Pushing the door opened he shoved her inside and she fell to the floor.

He slammed the door behind him and there was only darkness.

"Yami, the rough treatment isn't necessary when she didn't put up a fight." Came a cold voice from the shadows. Kagome was still on the floor as she saw a figure approach her.

"Yes m'lord." Said her capturer as he left the hallway entrance.

Kagome tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. "Tell me wench, are you still that weak you don't even put up a fight when you're being kidnapped?" The eerily familiar voice asked as he lit a candle on the table next to him. In the sudden brightness that illuminated his face, Kagome recognized him instantly.

"Sesshoumaru." She breathed with fear. Kagome scrambled to her feet and met his cold golden gaze.

"How can you be the one in the prophecy if you're so pathetic?" Sesshoumaru spat in disgust and then turned and walked away. Kagome followed him, not hearing what he said.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?! What the hell was that all about? I was scared to death!!" He didn't respond, only kept walking. "Why couldn't he just tell me who wanted to see me? I would have gotten in the car!" Kagome's anger was boiling over.

"Because he can't know I've contacted you!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru whirled around, making Kagome come to a quick stop. His eyes were cold and dangerous. "Naraku."

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. "No..." She breathed out weakly. "Please tell me no..."

"Yes." The word was hissed through his teeth. "Naraku has come back. And he has already killed hundreds in the north part of Japan where you sealed him. He's making his way here and killing everyone in his path. The Shinsei is broken, Naraku has reawakened. And this time he is unstoppable."

Kagome closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. More blood was on her hands.

"Save you're pathetic tears." Sesshoumaru said harshly. "Now is not the time for a weak human act."

"Now is not the time?!" Kagome's eyes snapped open. "I am the indirect result of hundred of peoples death. Because of me, the world will be consumed by this monster."

"Well I'm glad you realize that." Sesshoumaru lashed out making Kagome flinch.

"I did not know the Shinsei would cause this. I did not know the spell would turn out like this. I did not know the miko powers." Kagome weakly defended.

"Of course you didn't! You knew nothing of your powers! That good for nothing hanyou didn't tell you anything about who you are!" Sesshoumaru's voice rose and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes he did. He reminded me everyday that I was Kikyou's reincarnation." She spat viciously.

Stepping closer Sesshoumaru's cold tone was like poisonous venom in Kagome's body. "And there in lies your destruction. You were so consumed with Inuyasha and you're so called love that you failed to do the duty that was destined." Sesshoumaru pivoted and began walking again. "Follow me."

Sesshoumaru led them into a room Kagome believed to be his library. It was huge, the walls covered with shelves of dusty tombs. In the middle of this vast room were an old heavy wooden desk and a large chair. Kagome stood in awe of the room, but Sesshoumaru just walked to desk and opened the book lying on top.

Kagome slowly walked over as he paged through it. "Read this." He ordered. Kagome walked onto the other side of the desk and leaned over the book. Sesshoumaru walked around and just stood a distance away as she read the words out loud.

"And in the act of her good deed, the miko caused the most heinous of evil to be born. An evil with the name meaning _hell_, Naraku He looms over the land of Japan, causing grief among its people. But there is one who can destroy this evil. She carries the soul of the miko that caused it and the soul of the miko of the shikon no tama. Fusing together they created the most powerful miko." Kagome swallowed hard.

"The maiden of purity will come from another era through a passage in the ground. Set apart from the other mikos by her clothing alone she and only she will be able to rid Japan of the evil and demesne that the very making of the shikon no tama set in motion."

Kagome collapsed into the chair. "What have I done?" Her eyes filled with cold tears.

"No." Sesshoumaru snarled. "It's what you didn't do."

The entire realization of it all made Kagome sick to her stomach. The room began to spin and her vision went dark. It was her destiny to destroy Naraku and she had failed. Pictures of her friends dying flashed across her mind. Her head went limp in her hands. "You come to me with this now? You tell me this now?"

Anger rose in Kagome's voice as she snapped her head up and glared at Sesshoumaru. "How long have you known this?"

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Answer me, dammit! How long have you known this," She made wild gestures to the book in front of her, "This prophecy, this for telling, this… whatever this is, how long have you've known?"

There was a long drawn out silence and then Sesshoumaru said, "Since you pulled the sword from my father's grave."

Kagome jumped up from her seat and her voice rose as well as her temper. "Don't you think this information would have been better revealed to me five hundred years ago instead of now when I'm powerless to do anything!?"

Sesshoumaru took a step towards her, the desk still in between them. "And what would that have done? You were so infatuated with my brother you couldn't even aim your arrow at Naraku, if Inuyasha wasn't there beside you." He spoke each word with distinguish just to emphasize the point.

And against such an accusation Kagome was powerless. It was true. Her very mood depended on how Inuyasha treated her that day. Everything Sesshoumaru was saying was true. She began to pace as her stomach twisted into more knots. "What do I do? How do I fix it? How can he be stop? What will happen?" Kagome began rambling as she paced.

"Go back." The two words made Kagome stop dead in her tracks and stare at the demon lord.

"What?" She asked numbly.

"You have the Shikon no Tama. Use it. Turn back time, go back and redo everything." Sesshoumaru said.

"Can I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Kagome grabbed at her shirt. Go back. Back knowing what she knows now. That the entire fate of Japan rest on her pitiable shoulders. She felt nauseated again. "But... how?"

"Go to the well, summon the miko. The rest will come to you." His cold eyes held hers.

"I can't do this by myself Sesshoumaru." Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

Sesshoumaru pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Find me." He handed it to her. Confused as to why he would help her, Kagome took the envelope and put it in her jacket pocket.

"When do I have to do this?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Now. You have to go back right now." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome stared out the window, go back. The sickness inside her intensified. She would have to go back with the knowledge that the fate of the world depended on her, knowing that if she failed all will die. Go back...

The scariest words Sesshoumaru had ever spoken.

**End of Chapter**

----------------------------

Moonchild: I bet you guys thought I was DEAD!!

Sesshoumaru: So it was just a dream... you're still alive (disappointed)

Inuyasha: Feh. And I thought you had given up on this shit.

Kagome: Not MC! She just had a lot going on.

Moonchild: Oh yeah. And not to mention the fact that my computer DIED. Yeah. It sucked.

Sesshoumaru: Its time to get a new piece of shit.

Moonchild: I'll say. It keeps crashing.

Sesshoumaru: I was talking about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: HEY!!

Moonchild: Good one, ok so here it is. A new fic. This one is a little more dramatic compared to Chained to You. Kind of a different genre. So... if you just don't compare it to Chained to You, it'll be fine.

Kagome: Yeah this is more...darker?

Moonchild: At the beginning, but there will always be MC witty humor. Ok first chapters are always the hardest follow. And I basically just threw you in there. I don't like slow beginnings so if it was too fast, tough luck baby because I don't drag out the beginnings. I like to get it started. Anyways please review and no flames!! Fires are dangerous. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Taiyoukai Teacher

**Chapter 2: Finding the Taiyoukai Teacher **

Kagome stared out the window as Sesshoumaru drove her home, the events of what had just occurred replayed in her mind. She had no idea it would turn out like this. And honestly, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to relive it. And she didn't want to make the same mistakes.

The fear that she would fail again began to grow.

When they reached the city, there was a huge traffic jam. Kagome sat up as she looked across the sea of cars. She heard car horns and people yelling. And then out of no where, a sea of people ran from the inner city heading towards them. She heard Sesshoumaru take in a sharp breath and swear.

And that's when she saw it.

Or... rather... him.

Naraku was floating in the air, purple miasma surrounding him. His arms were tentacles as he snatched up people and sucked the life out of them. His body was growing and his legs were becoming huge spider legs. He laughed as the people screamed.

"Shit." Sesshoumaru cursed. They were trapped on the road. "Get out." He ordered as he himself unbuckled.

Kagome fumbled with her seatbelt and opened the door. They began to run towards the city. Naraku was growing, his body becoming more spider like. As she and Sesshoumaru ran in between buildings, they were getting closer to Naraku.

"Wait!" She heard Naraku yell. "I know this scent! It's the bitch who sealed me!" She heard his evil laughter. "Kagome?" His voice was taunting. "Kagome where are you?"

He began to knock down buildings with his huge spider legs. People screamed. Kagome was losing speed. Sesshoumaru looked back and grabbed her wrist. "To the well." He yelled back to her, pulling her along side him.

They morphed into a white ball and began to speed across the city. Images flew by Kagome. And then she felt the impact. "Well look who it is!" She was flung out of Sesshoumaru's arms and onto the street. Sesshoumaru landed on his feet a distance away.

Kagome looked; they were in front of her shrine. But blocking the way was one ugly spider.

"Kagome." Naraku's body sat on top of a huge spider body. His torso was meshed with the spider body, bubbles rising and popping where the bodies merge. The sight was disgusting. "How I've missed you." Kagome heard screams, car alarms, horns, fire alarms, but for the life of her she couldn't hear what Sesshoumaru was yelling at her. She was frozen with fear.

"Kagome run!" Suddenly Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

"I don't think so." Naraku spat out venom as Kagome ran under his spider body. Sesshoumaru followed and flicked out his whip. Lashing it towards Naraku he went under his body towards the steps. Naraku laughed as he turned around. Jumping up he landed on top of the steps, once again blocking their path. "You can't stop me!"

"Kagome!!!" Kagome looked in horror as her mother ran out of the house.

She saw Naraku turn his head slightly. "No mother!!" Kagome ran towards her mother. "Stay inside!" But Naraku was turned around, he grabbed Kagome's mother and pressed his fangs into her neck. She watched in horror as her mother's body went lifeless. "NOOO!!!"

"Tastes like you." He flung her body to the side. "Anyone else in here?" He ripped the roof off her house. Kagome ran but with another leg Naraku pushed her into a tree. Sesshoumaru flicked out his whip and headed for Naraku.

But Naraku had already picked up Souta and stuck his teeth into his neck. Kagome screamed as her brother called her name. Sesshoumaru jumped up and flicked the whip at Naraku who tried to swipe at him.

Kagome was powerless against the tree. Her heart was shattered. "What are you doing?!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the fight. "Don't just stand there, go back! Fix it!" He dodged Naraku's leg and locked gazes with Kagome. "Get up." He ordered.

It took all of her strength, but Kagome rose from the tree and ran to the well. She could hear the chaos behind her; she had lost everything and everyone. Now she needed to fix it. Touching the spot where the shikon no tama was inside her, Kagome beckoned it forth. It rose from her skin and into her hands.

"Miko of the shikon no tama, Midroko." Kagome held up the jewel. "Lend me your powers. Reset the hand of time. Give me a second chance." There was a flash of white and then Kagome was in a different realm.

A figure walked towards her. It was Midroko dressed in her warrior garbs. She stopped in front of Kagome, her eyes sad. "So you need another chance?" Kagome mutely nodded. "Very well. I will give your chance. One year until the battle with Naraku I will send you back. Things may change in between, but you have one year to the date before the ultimate battle."

"One year?" Kagome felt sick.

"Yes, I will set you back a year before you fought with Naraku. So try to recall the events for they will surely happen again only maybe this time..." A smile twisted on her pretty lips. "It will be different."

"It will be." Kagome said.

"Very well." And then everything went blinding white.

**-------------------**

Kagome could hear birds chirping overhead. The air was warm, not cold and it was peaceful, not chaotic. Kagome climbed the vines and reached the top of the well. Hoisting herself up, she swung her legs over and sat on the well's edge. The grass beneath her feet was soft and comforting as was the breeze that blew through her hair.

But the comfort did not last long. Immediately her heart was beating like crazy. Was she really here? She looked down at the shard of the shikon no tama around her neck; yes it would seem that she really was here. Suddenly Kagome heard voices. She snapped her head up and saw none other than Inuyasha carrying her yellow backpack. Shippou was eagarly walking next to him.

"Tell her I want her to come back quickly. Tell her that even though you are a pig-headed idiot, to still come back." Shippou said and Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Feh! She's only been gone for a few hours!" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm just returning her backpack."

"Yeah but one of these days she's not going to come back, because you're such a jerk." Inuyasha swung the backpack and hit him on the head. "Oww!!" He cried out.

Kagome racked her brain for the memory of this incident. She needed to remember when this happened so she could put a date to the day and count down to the battle. She was eighteen when they fought Naraku and Midroko told her that she would set her back one year to the date of the battle, which would make Kagome seventeen.

She recalled the memory of leaving the feudal era so emotionally distressed because of Inuyasha and his ways that she had left her backpack. Inuyasha had brought it back to her and also brought himself back into her heart.

This must be that time.

"Look! It's Kagome!" Shippou caught sight of Kagome and began running towards her. Jumping into her arms, Kagome was broken from her thoughts at the feel of Shippou in her arms. Her heart ached with joy. She hugged him tighter.

She caught sight of Inuyasha on the hilltop. He was waiting for her to walk back to the village with him. He figured that since she was over here, Kagome must not be mad at him anymore. And it was of course true now, because she couldn't even remember what he had done. She slowly made her way back to him, Shippou still in her arms.

Looking at him, Kagome felt nothing in her heart. It had been a year since she had even seen the hanyou, but it had been more than a year a since he had done the thing that had broken Kagome's heart and spirit so badly. It was after that event, Kagome's friends said she wasn't the same.

_"And what would that have done? You were so infatuated with my brother you couldn't even aim your arrow at Naraku, if Inuyasha wasn't there beside you."_

Sesshoumaru's words floated in her mind. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Especially now that she knew he could never love her. No Inuyasha was out of her heart forever.

"What's with the scarf and the coat?" Inuyasha asked when she reached him. They began walking back to the village.

"Oh, mothers." Kagome laughed nervously as she took off the scarf. An image of Naraku sucking out the life of her mother flashed in her mind. Kagome shuddered. So much was at stake. She couldn't afford to bother with Inuyasha.

"Oy, looks like your mother was right." Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome laughed nervously as she shoved her hands in her pocket. That's when she felt it. The envelope Sesshoumaru had given her with the simple instructions of "find me." Her stomach felt queasy again as the fight she just escaped from played in her mind.

So much was lying on her shoulders.

So many lives.

They reached the small village quickly and Kagome caught sight of two familiar figures lounging in the sun. Sango and Miroku laid on the hilltop watching the clouds go by. They were not dead, lying in a pool of their own blood, but very much alive and very happy.

Shippou ran towards them crying out joyously, "Look! Kagome decided to stay!" Instantly Miroku and Sango popped up. Kagome felt her heart lunge. They both smiled at her and Kagome had to force herself to smile back.

The last time she saw them...

Kagome pushed the thought from her mind.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!" Sango called as she stood up and came to greet her. "Glad you decided to come back." When she reached the girl she gave her a quick hug, but Kagome never wanted to let go. Pulling her back, Sango eyed Kagome carefully. "You ok, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome forced a smile. "Hai." She said, but the other girl knew something was wrong.

"Ah Kagome!" Miroku smiled charmingly. He moved Sango out of the way and grabbed Kagome's hand. "One of these days you will see that I am the only one that will not make you mad. And if you and Sango were to be my wives, I would treat you two with the up most respect. And-" He was cut off as Inuyasha swung the backpack into his head.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

Despite herself, Kagome let out a laugh. "Oh Miroku, where would the world be without you?"

"There wouldn't be a world since he's the only one who plans to repopulate it with his twenty kids." Sango muttered but still had a slight blush in her cheeks. Kagome knew that she loved Miroku.

And they were going to get the happily ever after they deserved this time, Kagome thought. Once again... she felt sick.

**-------------------**

_Kagome ran from Naraku. He was destroying everything. She tripped and felt into something sticky, hot, and wet. Looking down she saw blood. Red crimson blood. A few feet away from her was Sango's vacant eyes as she laid on the ground. Blood poured from her wounds and ran like tears from eyes down her face. _

_"Kagome!" She cried, blood spilling out of her mouth when she opened it. "Why? Why didn't you fight!?"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome screamed, but Sango didn't hear._

_"Why?" Sango asked, blood spewing from her wounds, spraying all over Kagome._

_Kagome was trapped, the blood forcing her to lie down. The blood began to rise around her, covering her mouth and nose. Kagome couldn't breath. She was sinking, sinking, farther down into the pool of blood. She could move her arms and legs now and did everything she could to kick to the surface, but it was to no avail._

_She felt a hand grab her ankle, looking down she saw Miroku pulling at her. "Help me!" He cried, his voice muffled from the thick blood. Inuyasha appeared next to her, his hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down._

_"Why didn't you avenge me?" They dragged her down, down, into the pool of blood. She was drowning in the blood of the lives she was responsible for._

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Her body was shaking as the images from her dreams replayed, burned forever into her mind. Throwing off her sleeping bag she darted for the door of the village hut.

She was going to vomit and she didn't want to do it where someone could hear her and wake up. Guided by the light of the crescent moon, Kagome ran through the trees. Her stomach doing flips and she could feel it wanting to come out.

The blood, all the blood, it made Kagome sick.

Finally she made it to the lake, falling to her knees near a tree, Kagome opened her mouth as the vomit forced it way through. Over and over again she hurled unable to stop it. Her body was shaking and sweat made her hair damp and her skin clammy.

She stopped for a moment and sat back on her heels. Leaning her head against a tree, Kagome tried to catch her breath. What was she thinking? Kagome wasn't strong enough for this. And knowing what would happen if she failed didn't make her stronger, but only frightened her as the fear of failing grew inside of her. A wave of sickness washed over her as she leaned over and hurled again.

When she was done, Kagome crawled to the nearby lake and cupped her shaking hands. She brought the cool water to her lips and swished it around in her mouth before she spat it out on the ground next to her. She repeated the action until the disgusting taste of vomit was out of her mouth.

"Retching and crawling to lap up water from a lake must be the natural state of a human." Kagome sat back on her heels as her head snapped over to where Sesshoumaru stood a look of disgust clearly visible in the moonlight.

"No, it the natural state of a dog." Kagome snapped back, a bit of feistiness returning to her. She had meant that to insult him but he just gave a haughty smirk.

"Yes, a dog. But that would be an undeserving compliment for you, miko." He said indifferently.

Kagome's anger burned. She didn't know where it was coming from, but being near Sesshoumaru brought back the spirit she had lost so long ago. "You play as if I'm nothing but shit at your feet. But don't think I don't know what the prophecy has proclaimed me to do." The words were hissed out of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Ah yes, Sesshoumaru. I know what it is I'm destined to do. This is why I'm retching my insides out in the dead of night. Because no one has seen what I have if I fail." Kagome's tone was low, she adverted her eyes from the youkai to the rippling waters of the lake.

"I have seen it all. The final battle. Everyone dies. Naraku is stronger than we thought and I watch as he kills everyone I love, spilling their blood onto the ground. Leaving me to fight alone." She tells him what she planned never to tell Inuyasha or her friends, she tells the heartless youkai Sesshoumaru.

"You do not die. Of course you don't. You are Sesshoumaru, the most powerful youkai in the land. But you are also late. Arriving too late to stop me from sealing Naraku with the Shinsei." She heard him take a sharp intake of breath but she kept her eyes focused on the lake. "Five hundred years later the seal is broken and Naraku is unstoppable. You tell me to come back here and I did."

There was silence. Kagome turned her gaze back on Sesshoumaru as she got on her feet. "What I realized as I was puking my guts out is that I am still the same Kagome from last time. Still weak still pathetic. Constantly haunted by the images of her friends' death. I can't do it. I'm just not strong enough!" She yelled passionately. She felt sick again.

There was a silence after Kagome's words that made her calm down and breathe again. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes focused on her, coldness reflecting in them. "And that's where you humans fall. Not only are you weak and pathetic, but also you are aware of it. Fear governs every move you make and restrains you from ever achieving something in the brief life you have that is worth remembering."

His words made Kagome angry but there was nothing she could say in her defense, because he was right. "And although your tale isn't that hard to believe, I do not know why you waste your precious breath telling it to this Sesshoumaru." He pivoted and turned around. "I could care less." He said as he began to walk away.

"I told you because I need your help!" The words fell from Kagome's mouth before she could take them back. But Sesshoumaru didn't stop, he kept walking away. Kagome grabbed the envelope she had hidden from Inuyasha in the waistband of her skirt. "Wait!" Scrambling to her feet Kagome ran after him.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop. "Please I have something for you; it's from your future self!" Kagome yelled as she ran. Intrigued, Sesshoumaru stopped and Kagome almost ran into him.

Turning around slowly Sesshoumaru warned, "You better not be telling a lie, wench." Kagome shook her head silently and handed him the letter.

"I didn't read it either." She swore.

As Sesshoumaru silently read the letter, Kagome tried to read his facial expressions. But it would have been easier to read a stone wall because Sesshoumaru had no facial expressions. He folded the letter and placed it inside his shirt.

"Be ready at dawn tomorrow, and wear a miko outfit instead of that revealing human filth. Take the travelers road into the mountains in the north.

Do not rest, until you get there. Bring no one with you." His sentences were firm and commanding and with that he turned and kept walking.

Kagome blinked in a daze. What was in the letter that made great Sesshoumaru change his mind? And what was she in for now, with a cold youkai as a teacher? Sickness, always sickness washed over her. She turned to her left and vomited.

One day down, three hundred and sixty four to go.

**End of Chapter**

**-------------------**

Moonchild: M'k... so, I made this fanfic be rated M because of all the blood mentioning. I didn't want someone to read it and get all upset because the rating isn't high enough and like... report me. Because apparently people report a lot of people here. Which is stupid but whatever...

Inuyasha: Someone should report you for writing this shit.

Moonchild: Yeah? And someone should report you for being a dumbass.

Kagome: Someone should report Sesshoumaru for being too good in--(suddenly stops).

(shocked silence)

Moonchild: Kagome!

Sesshoumaru: Kagome lets go run lines... at my place.

Moonchild: Another reason why this is rated M.

Inuyasha: Bahh! Can we just close the damn chapter already?!

Kagome: I'm so glad to be back doing another fic with you MC-chan! Just make sure you don't give Inuyasha the script until the very last moment. Remember what happened in Chained to You?

Moonchild: I know! Good grief that boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Ok well thanks so much for the reviews everyone!! I really appreciate them!! Please send more but no flames!! One should not play with fire. It's dangerous. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins with Reading

**Chapter 3: Training Begins with Reading**

_Rule #1: When training always have extensive knowledge on what you are actually training to be_

"Inuyasha, I'm not asking for permission. I'm telling you this is what I'm going to do." Kagome said for the third time as she packed her backpack with extra miko outfits and food. "I have to do this."

Kagome had come back from the lake and immediately began packing. A few hours before sunrise, Inuyasha woke up from the slumber on the tree limbs above and walked in on her folding a miko outfit. She had then informed him she was leaving to go training in the mountains with a Senpai who knew extensive miko training techniques.

She just didn't tell him that the Senpai was Sesshoumaru.

"How long will you be gone?" Inuyasha was angrily standing over her. The whole hut had awoken by now and was silently watching the fight.

"I don't know." Kagome said firmly. She zipped up her backpack and threw it across her shoulders. She was wearing a traditional miko uniform and she had her hair tied back in a french braid. Kagome was ready to go all out.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. "You can't just leave to go training in the mountains for Kami knows how long when we are in the middle of hunting shards and finding Naraku!"

"Well have you ever thought that the job of finding shards and Naraku would be better done with a miko who knew her own powers?!" Kagome countered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome interrupted, "And a miko not dead."

Inuyasha closed his mouth.

Kagome walked past him out of the hut. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Kagome-chan!" Sango came out of the hut and stopped in front of Kagome. "I think what you are doing is great."

"Yeah?" Kagome smiled with relief.

"Hai." She hugged the girl.

Kagome looked back at the hut and saw Miroku giving her a smile with Shippou on his shoulders. Inuyasha folded his arms and stared past her. Giving a smile Kagome said, "See you when I can fight." And simply turned and walked away.

She knew she had to do this. Time was running out. She was on the second day of her three hundred and sixty five days that she had until she defeated Naraku. She couldn't afford to wait around. She had to get strong...fast.

--------------------

The sun warmed Kagome's skin. It was past noon and Kagome had finally made her way to the base of the mountain. The marked trail long disappeared; Kagome just continued her way north, climbing up the mountain.

She let her mind wander to the events that had taken place. Just yesterday she had been thrown back into her life in the feudal era with the warning not to mess up again. Now she was climbing a mountain to train with a youkai who didn't give a damn. Or did he? After all he was the one to find her, and to tell her to go back and set things right.

_"You knew nothing of your powers."_

His cold voice echoed in her head. And he obviously gave a damn enough to be the only one to know Kagome and her potential. So how much of Sesshoumaru's coldness was just an outer facade? Kagome wondered.

Stopping, Kagome looked behind her. She was high enough to be able to see a vast distance across the land. Trees and fields of flowers, grass, and sheep stretched out below her. The wind blew wisps of her raven black hair that was coming undone from her braid. The scene was breathtaking.

But instead of giving Kagome the serenity it should have, it only made images of the final battle pop into her head. The blood, pools of blood, with her friends lying drenched, dead. Sickness washed over Kagome as she thought again what was at stake. She ran to a tree and leaned against it as she vomited.

Images of her nightmare replayed in her mind. Like a silent movie in black and white, but the only color was the red, red blood. Kagome vomited again and her body shook with fear.

She was holding the lives of so many on her shoulders.

Recollecting herself, Kagome set down her backpack and found her water. She poured some in her mouth, swished and then spit it out. Her body was shaking and her ivory skin was sickly pale. No matter how hard she tried, Kagome could not forget the images of her friends and family dying.

Closing her water bottle, Kagome placed it in her backpack and then swung it on her shoulders. She needed to hurry and get to the top of this mountain before Sesshoumaru changed his mind. Because then she knew she wouldn't have a chance.

The sun sank lower and lower beyond the horizon as Kagome climbed higher and higher. She came across a medium waterfall and pool. She knew that would be where she bathed and washed her clothes.

That's when she saw the stone steps. There were a hundred at least. Kagome made her way up. It was dusk before she reached the top and when she did, she was out of breath.

Placing her backpack down Kagome looked around. She stood in a large circler sand arena marked off by rocks. On the outside was a semi-large wooden house. Its porch overlooked the arena and it looked to be about two bedrooms big.

"Took you long enough to get here." Sesshoumaru stepped from the porch into sight.

"I'm a human. We walk." Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but walked to the center of the porch. He stared down at Kagome, his gaze made Kagome feel as if she were wearing nothing. He seemed to be scrutinizing her very stance. As his golden eyed gaze travel down her body back up, Sesshoumaru made no effort to be polite and try to hide the fact he was judging her.

"Did I past?" Kagome spat out, her sapphire eyes glaring.

"I see you're wearing a traditional miko garb instead of the disgusting rags you call clothes." He remarked indifferently.

"Yes, Senpai, does this suit you?" Kagome couldn't help the edge in her voice. It was amazing to her how Sesshoumaru brought back her old self.

She saw his mouth twitch but he didn't reply to her remark, only turned and said, "Follow me." Kagome did as told and walked up the steps into the house. It was a traditional center room, common in houses back then, with a fire place in the middle and a hole in the roof. Pillows are either side of the fire place for sitting and cooking food.

He led her to another part of the house, and slid open the door. There was a futon on the floor and a candle beside it. But what attracted Kagome's eyes was the mountain of dusty books stacked in the middle of her room.

"This is where you will sleep." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"And the large reading material is for?" Kagome pointed to the stack of books.

"You begin you're training today. By reading those." Sesshoumaru turned to her, an eyebrow arch. "You cannot expect to train to become something and you don't even know what you are becoming to be."

"So, are you going to give me a pop quiz?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Do not take this seriously, wench, that is fine with me, but do not expect me to pity you when you flounder on the battle field." Sesshoumaru said with authority.

"Gomen..." Kagome dropped her head. She hated to study but Sesshoumaru was right. He pivoted and briskly walked out of the hallway back to the main room, she supposed. The air of arrogance leaving with him. Kagome walked into her room and slid the door shut. Dropping her book back she headed over to the books and ran her fingers across them.

"Purpose for a Miko." She read the title. She grabbed the book and then sat down. "Ok let's get started on training 101. Learning what you are training to be." Kagome chided to herself. She cracked opened the book and blew the dust off the first page.

The book was huge, about a foot long and a foot wide, Kagome had to sit it in her lap. It was three inches thick and Kagome hoped there were illustrations somewhere.

_'Mikos,' _She read, _'Mikos are maidens of the budda shrine, serving under monks, and doing religious works for the benefit of mankind. But there are those mikos, of descendent from the miko of the shikon no tama, Midroko, who have the power to control the jewel and its evilness and forever protect it and keep it from returning to an evil state.'_

"Interesting." Mused Kagome.

_'When Midroko created the shikon no tama she could not foresee the corruption of youkai and man alike that its creation led too. But she did lend her powers to the chosen maidens of the shrine to protect the jewel and see that evil is stopped. These maidens are indeed mikos, but they have a special power that no others possess. It is their power of purity.'_ Kagome set the book down in front of her and then laid on her stomach. Bringing the candle closer she peered across the pages.

_'All mikos have the ability, like monks, to use charms and trickery to ward of evil spirits. They have practiced the technique and possess the ability purge any place of evil spirits and protect the shrine and the village surrounding it from harm. That is their purpose, their reason for the extensive training they undergo.'_

Kagome swallowed hard at the word "extensive."

She began to pour into the text, and slowly her understanding of a miko and its duty was growing. Turning page after page her knowledge of mikos and monks grew. Finally the book began to elaborate on the chosen mikos.

_'But there are few who possess the power of the jewel. They are the only ones not seduced by its power and the only ones who can keep it pure. They possess almost youkai like powers that enable them to reach super human speeds, farther vision, and power techniques using their energy. With proper training these mikos and can use the power of the jewel and defeat powerful evil unlike no other.'_

Kagome turned the page, and in the back of her mind she got a sense she had seen it before.

_'Midroko was a powerful warrior miko. She fought many foes in Japan. Conquering them all. But in her final battle, Midroko was losing ground and could not finish the fight. So she sealed her soul with the souls of her enemy to save the land from them. But she did not realize the consequence.'_

She read more about the journey of the jewel as it moved from village to village. She sat up and drew the book closer as she saw Kikyou's name. It told the tale of her helping the bandit Onigumo.

_'And in the act of her good deed, the miko caused the most heinous of evil to be born. An evil with the name meaning hell, Naraku. He looms over the land of Japan, causing grief among its people. But there is one who can destroy this evil. She carries the soul of the miko that caused it and the soul of the miko of the shikon no tama, Midroko. Fusing together they created the most powerful miko.'_

_'The maiden of purity will come from another era through a passage in the ground. Set apart from the other mikos by her clothing alone she and only she will be able to rid Japan of the evil and demesne that the very making of the shikon no tama set in motion.'_

Kagome slammed the book shut.

It was what Sesshoumaru had shown her before. Looking out the small window, Kagome felt fear. She felt so weak and unless. And she knew this wasn't her. She was not like this. She was Kagome. A smart-mouth strong-willed determine miko. Not a weak and pathetic girl who feared the future.

Kagome shut her eyes. She couldn't help it. She had seen it. The images of the final battle were enough to scar one for life. Naraku was so powerful. And in one swipe he killed everyone.

Sickness washed over her.

Kagome was losing herself. And it was becoming difficult to find the girl that once was there. Rising to her feet Kagome bolted for the door. She had to vomit; it was the only way to get rid of the sickness. She was halfway across the main room when a cold voice from the shadows.

"Midnight retch again?" Sesshoumaru was sitting, his back against the wall across from her. A burning fire was in between them and it reflected in his gold eyes. One of his legs was stretched out in from of him; the other was bent and propping up his only arm.

"I just-" Kagome stammered over her words as she clutched her stomach. She looked at the door and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me, did you read any of those books?" Sesshoumaru asked, keeping a steady gaze on her.

"Yes." Kagome wanted to bolt for the door. Her hands were shaking and she had a growing sense of fear and she didn't know why.

"Did you learn anything at all, wench?" Sesshoumaru's voice was steady and commanding. His face never changed and his very presence was that of power.

Kagome was shaking, her eyes desperately pleading with Sesshoumaru to let her run outside and throw up. She was wringing her hands and her very stance showed her to be weak and pathetic. "Yes-yes I did." She stammered out.

"What?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome looked at the door, but knew she needed to answer him after all he was her teacher. "I learned that there are chosen mikos to protect the jewel. And that," She looked back at Sesshoumaru now and fixated her eyes on his, "And that they can have almost inhuman powers." She began to summarize everything she read.

Slowly the wave of sickness ebbed to rippling waters until it was completely gone.

When she finished Sesshoumaru let a long silence past between before he finally stood and said, "Be up at dawn tomorrow. And if you want to eat, be up before." And then he left the room. Leaving Kagome bewildered.

Kagome slowly walked back to her room, puzzled by what just happened.

But she had to admit, she did feel better. And Sesshoumaru had unexpectedly calmed her down. Did he know he was doing it? Did he know by making her recite the things she learned by studying about mikos actually had gave Kagome a small sense of accomplishment? She had done the first part of her training. Learning about what she was training to be.

As silly as it sounded, it was a small victory for team Kagome. She actually knew something about herself and her powers. Crawling on the futon Kagome shut her eyes. She far from being herself and she knew that. She was far from believed in herself and she was very far from getting over the past. But she had accomplished a little something.

Sesshoumaru's pop quiz.

**End of Chapter**

--------------------

Moonchild: Damn, it feels good to be back. I haven't updated in awhile!!!

Kagome: I know! Where have you been?

Moonchild: Crazy busy. I just graduated high school and moved out of my parents house. My life has been hectic! My computer crashed and I finally got a laptop that's amazing so… maybe I can update more, eh? Haha.

Kagome: You better!

Inuyasha: Don't bother…This fic sucks more than Chained to You.

Sesshoumaru: Well... if Inuyasha feels that way then you must be on to something MC.

Moonchild: I dare say you must be right, Sesshou. Ok so I just want to give a little AN on the fic here.

Inuyasha: Oh Kami...

Sesshoumaru: MC...

Moonchild: Hey! I can talk to the readers about where I'm going! Ok here's the deal. Some have said Kagome is weak and pathetic, and you're right she is. But think about the traumatic event she has gone through. And trust me its soooo hard portraying her this way but don't worry she comes back. I'm MC. I won't let you down.

Kagome: Trust her. She's good.

Moonchild: Anyways, I have been in such a writing slump and I wrote up this first chapter to the fic with no clue of where I was going and I just... posted it. And man the reviews I have gotten make me cry with joy. You have no idea, my dear wonderful reader, how much I love you and if I was there I would totally--

Sesshoumaru: MC... creepy.

Moonchild: Right right. Anyways, Thanks sooooo much again. I will be back soon with another chapter that is... if you guys like it and want me to continue!! So send a review, I would love to hear from ya! But no flames, seriously I don't respond well to them, I just get angry and stop typing. Ok love ya much :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Basics

**Chapter 4: The Basics **

_Rule #2: An OCD routine is foundation of great warriors_

Kagome was snapped awake when cold water was poured on top of her. She jumped to her feet and began to look around. "What was that for?" She asked as water ran down her face into her mouth. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her with a bucket in his hands.

"I said to be awake at dawn." His face was indifferent but Kagome got the feeling he enjoyed pouring water on her.

She looked out the window and saw the sun peeking over the horizon. "But it is dawn. It's not like its afternoon or even mid-morning!" Kagome's teeth were chattering.

"Yes... and now you are awake." Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Get dress." He commanded as he walked out of the room.

Kagome shook her arms and looked around. Her hair was wet, her bed, her outfit, everything. Luckily she had another one. Kagome quickly changed and walked outside.

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the ring, his back facing her, his eyes on the sun. "So you want to become a stronger fighter and defeat your foes?" He asked, but did not turn around.

Kagome stood a few feet away. "Yes." She answered.

"It will not be easy." Sesshoumaru warned.

"I know." Kagome said.

He then slightly turned his head and Kagome caught a glimpse of the smirk of his face, the first expression she has seen on him. "You do not know." He turned to her fully now. "I will teach you to fight, yes. But do not think this Sesshoumaru will go easy on you just because you are a woman."

In one quick motion he drew his sword and shoved it into the ground emulating a strong youkai energy that sent Kagome reeling into the ground. When the attack was over Sesshoumaru still stood with his hand on the hilt of the sword. Kagome sat up from the ground. "When I am done you will be able to defend yourself from such an attack."

Their eyes were locked and Kagome swallowed hard.

Oh yeah, this was not going to be easy.

Kagome got up and brushed off her bottom. Her hair was coming undone from the tight braid and she felt a little pain, but other than that nothing. That was obviously not Sesshoumaru's strongest attack.

She stood in the middle of the arena. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and then began to walk around her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Every morning you will wake up _before_ dawn to run down the steps to the water pool and collect two buckets of water. That will be your water portion for everyday. You will then proceed to make yourself food."

"But at dawn you shall be here on this arena to begin everyday training. Fighting and defense moves will be first, and other will be added on later. But you will continue to study on mikos and their powers so you can teach yourself as well."

Kagome nodded mutely.

"Every warrior needs their training routine and this shall be yours." He stopped in front of her. "And so we begin today."

"Ok." Kagome nodded.

"Show me what you know." He took several steps back.

Kagome looked at him confused. "What?"

"I am a youkai about to attack you. Show me what you would do." Sesshoumaru explained. His tone was firm and strong. But he didn't seem at all impatient as Inuyasha would be yelling at her by now.

"Can I get my bow and arrows?" Kagome asked.

"No. You are in the woods." Sesshoumaru stepped back into the trees, so Kagome could no longer see him but she could still hear him. "Alone and unarmed with the shikon shard around your neck. And I have been following you."

There was silence. Kagome looked around. She couldn't sense Sesshoumaru anywhere, and she couldn't see him. Suddenly something sprang from the trees and she was pinned against the tree, Sesshoumaru's one arm holding up her two.

"What do you do?" He asked as Kagome struggled against him.

She tried to get free but she couldn't. "I can't do anything!!" She yelled, out of breath. Sesshoumaru dropped hold on her wrists and her arms went limply by her side. Kagome looked down at her red wrist and gingerly touched them.

"A miko should be able to sense any youkai at all times." Sesshoumaru took a few steps back.

"How can I when you covered your sense?" Kagome snapped and looked at him.

"No, I did not cover my sense. I can in fact cover my _scent_ from other youkai, but you are a human and can not smell it. But my sense is only something mikos can feel. It's a reading of the energy level surrounding one being. Energy is power and miko can sense the energy emulating off of something or someone."

Kagome felt like she needed to be taking notes.

"Close you eyes and focus on my energy." He ordered.

Kagome did so and slowly let her mind focus on the energy that Sesshoumaru was emulating. In her minds eye she could see his form but a blue aura was blazing off of him. It was strong and powerful. Suddenly it disappeared. But Kagome focused harder, it did not disappear Sesshoumaru had just contain it making it seem gone or making him seem weak but it was just focused and contained...a trick.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, it's a trick to make your opponent believe you are weak or..." He backed up into the trees. "Making your prey not notice you're there."

There was silence and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru deplete his aura of energy. But she closed her eyes focused on it, and that's when she located the source. She could see him in her mind's eye him standing there. She watched him spring forth and quickly she opened her eyes and dodge out of his way.

She turned around to see Sesshoumaru giving a slight smirk.

Kagome grinned. It was a start.

--------------------

Collapsing on her futon, Kagome was thankful that it was dry now. The sun was going down and she was exhausted. It seemed like the training was taking forever, with all these baby steps. But then Kagome reminded herself that it was just the beginning, and she had a lot of work to do.

Her heavy eyelids shut instantly and she was submerged into the world of her dreams...

_"Inuyasha no!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou. "He is too strong! Stronger than what we thought!" Inuyasha looked back at her and gave a grim smile. _

_"Not too strong for me!" He went charging for the monster._

_Kagome stood frozen, she had seen this before, lived this before! Suddenly her mind remembered. This was the final battle, she knew what was going to happen next and she needed to save Inuyasha! But her feet stood frozen. "Nooo!!" She screamed._

_Inuyasha jumped in the air to swing at Naraku, but Naraku was quick. He plunged his arm into Inuyasha's chest and ripped out his heart. Inuyasha fell into a limp heap on the ground. "No!" Tears ran from Kagomes eyes. Naraku turned to her and laughed, his arm covered with blood still holding the heart of Inuyasha. _

_"You think you can beat me!? ME!?" He squeezed the heart and Kagome was forced to watch it burst, the blood splattering all over her. "I am all powerful and no one, especially YOU Kagome can defeat ME!" He laughed, his evil laughter making Kagome shiver. _

_"No!!" The blood from Inuyasha began to burn on Kagome's skin. "No! No! Please someone help! No!!" But there was no one to answer her plea. She was alone._

Kagome shot up from her bed. She threw off her covers and ran to the window. Opening it up, she let the cool night air wash over her. She was sweating and was once again sick.

Her dream was the memory she wished she could forget. The memory of Naraku ripping out Inuyasha's heart. She had seen it; he was the last to die. But his death was gruesome and made Kagome's stomach churn. She knew it was going to happen again.

She felt a strong presence in her room and whipped her head around to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. "You were yelling."

"I was?" Kagome looked remorseful and embarrassed. "Did I wake you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I do not require sleep as often as you humans do."

Kagome eyed him. She debated whether or not to tell him her nightmare; he would probably just blow it off. But she felt like she needed to tell him, tell someone at least. "I had a bad dream."

Sesshoumaru was silent, so Kagome continued. "It was about the final battle. It was the memory of Inuyasha dying. Naraku... ripped out his heart, and I watched the entire thing." Tears came into her eyes, "I saw everything."

"It was a dream, not a memory. It hasn't happened yet." Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence.

"Yet, Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked out the window, "Yet."

"Nightmare plague on the weak. Soon you will be too tired to even dream." Sesshoumaru pivoted and left.

Kagome looked at the empty doorway. She gave a slight smile. Sesshoumaru was no angel of comfort. But telling him and then his remark being soon she will be to tired to dream, somehow made her feel better.

Kagome went back to sleep, she knew she had a big day tomorrow.

--------------------

It was still dark when she awoke for her day. Kagome got up quickly and got dress. She wanted to eat breakfast today. Going outside she saw a wooden stick with a bucket attached to each end. Grabbing it and putting it across her shoulders Kagome made her way down the stone steps.

Going down was easy. She went to the water pool and filled each bucket to the brim. Here is where things got hard. Putting it across her shoulders this time was difficult, they were so heavy. She stumbled to the bottom of the steps and then looked up. It was a long, long, way up.

Putting one foot in front of her Kagome took the first step and already she was feeling the pain. She continued at a slow pace, spilling her water because she was stumbling so badly.

When she was halfway up Kagome set the water down and took a seat on the step. She was panting and already sweating and this wasn't even her training yet. She had blisters on her hands from holding on to the wood so tightly and Kagome felt like a failure.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome grabbed the water again and started back up. The entire time she was afraid her back would snap in half. When she finally reached the top, Kagome wanted to collapse on the ground, but she didn't. Ever so slowly she made her way into the house and set her water on the ground.

Breathing slowly, Kagome caught her breath before she tried to prepare breakfast. She then went to her backpack and grabbed bandages. She wrapped one around each palm. Feeling better, Kagome went to start breakfast. Looking at her buckets she could see they were no longer filled to the brim but on three quarters full each. Letting out a sigh, Kagome began to make herself breakfast.

She was trying to be quiet although the demon lord was not anywhere to be found. She made the fire and set a pot over it so the water inside could boil. She poured in the packet of ramon that she brought and began to stir.

Kagome eyed the doorway, watching for the sun to come over the horizon. She knew that as soon as dawn broke, Sesshoumaru would be outside waiting for her. She couldn't be late again today, she didn't want another bucket of water dumped on her, or worse... he might even make her run up and down those stairs.

Pouring her food into a bowl, Kagome savored each bite. She knew that Sesshoumaru didn't really stop for lunch. He was a youkai, he didn't need pathetic human food.

Cleaning up her mess, Kagome saw the sun peeking over the horizon and she walked outside. Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She wondered where he could be, for the youkai was never late.

Remembering her training yesterday, Kagome began to sense his energy, and he of course was depleting it so she couldn't sense him, but Kagome was surprised how quickly she did find him hiding in the woods, trying not to be seen. It was as if in the night her mind recharged with the new information able to access it quicker.

She felt him charge at her, and Kagome quickly dodged out his way, the dust from the disturbed dirt of the arena made it hard to be able to see him.

Kagome turned as the dust settle and caught his slight smirk.

"Good." He said, the sun rising up behind him. "It seems you have not forgotten." He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome moved a wisp of hair that came undone from her braid out of her sapphire eye. "I am human, not a moron. I would expect you to know the difference. We are capable of retaining memory." She said as haughtily as she could, but she couldn't beat the haughtiness in his voice.

"The human mind is not something a youkai counts on." He said and then regained his commanding teaching voice. "You have learned the basis of energy sensing. And you have become quicker, but you are going to have to learn to control your energy."

"My energy?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yes, whether you know it or not you are emitting energy that as a powerful youkai I can sense. In order to trick your opponent, you want to be able to hide it. Or," Kagome felt his energy flare to powerful lengths, in her minds eye she could she his blue aura flame brightly, "You want to intimidate your weaker opponent with how strong you are."

"Well... how do I do it?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"With the mind." He replied.

"Ok..." Kagome closed her eyes, "Now what?"

"You have to know your own energy first." Her eyes were still close and she could hear his voice moving around her. Obviously he was circling her.

"You think you are seeing these images of blue aura in your minds eye, but you are not, you are seeing this with your miko eyes. You can see these images with your eyes open, all you have to do is know how."

"How do you know all these things about mikos and our powers?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were still closed.

Sesshoumaru was quiet before he answered her. "A strong youkai always knows his opponent." His voice was deep and close to her, causing Kagome to open her eyes. He was standing in front of her, only a few inches away, his golden eyes locked with her sapphire ones.

"Ok then." Kagome said, swallowing hard. "I get it, I'm your opponent. Ok so how do I see with my eyes what I see in my head?"

"Training." Sesshoumaru said causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Everything emits energy, the trees, the grass, animals, you, and me. As a miko you have the ability to see it or not."

Kagome took a deep breath. There was so much to learn, so much to know, so much to remember. Kagome closed her eyes. In her mind she was perfectly able to see the energy that Sesshoumaru was emitting, and then she focused her concentration and she could see the energy that the trees and grass were emitting. It was different from Sesshoumaru. She could tell that much.

She opened her eyes and everything looked normal. Kagome let out a sigh. "I feel like I'm getting no where!"

"You can not just jump into fighting and using your powers before you learn them." Sesshoumaru snapped. Then more calmly, indifferently he said, "As a human especially you have to start with the basics."

"The basics." Kagome repeated and then took a deep breath. "The...basics."

"Focus your energy." Sesshoumaru said. "Keep your eyes open. When you are about to enter the heat of battle you do not have time to close your eyes and stand there."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru and concentrated her energy. Suddenly bright aura flamed around Sesshoumaru. "I can see it!!" Kagome smiled. It was hard and it took a lot of concentrating.

"Good." Sesshoumaru smirked.

--------------------

They worked on her energy sensing all day. It was tiring for Kagome. It was a lot of "mind power" and "mind control" especially when she had to practice hiding her power. But in all actuality Sesshoumaru was a good teacher. He knew a lot. But he also knew he knew a lot so his attitude was quite the high and mighty.

Kagome was sitting at the fire, it was night outside and she was stirring a pot of rice. Sesshoumaru actually sat on the other side, leaning against the wall staring out the window.

Her head felt like it was split in half and her eyes felt swollen. "Will I feel like this all the time?" Kagome asked as she poured the rice into her bowl.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered, not even turning his head.

"Good." Kagome slowly ate her rice.

It was the only bit of conversation they had before Kagome went to her room and fell asleep. Her headache grew and she only hoped that it wouldn't always be that way.

Things Sesshoumaru had taught her rolled in her head as her eyes shut. There was so much to learn and she really felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. And the clock was ticking.

Tick, tick, ticking away.

**End of Chapter**

--------------------

Moonchild: Ok so the training is starting off slow but you know, it'll pick up as the chapters go on. I mean they are just starting.

Inuyasha: Is it going to be just Kagome and Sesshoumaru this whole damn fic?!

Kagome: Well the fic is called, "Training with a Taiyoukai"

Sesshoumaru: Not "Training with a dumbass"

Inuyasha: Shut up!!

Moonchild: Yeah and I'll put you in later. So just stop your whining.

Inuyasha: Well at least with "Chained to You" I was in it more than this!!

Moonchild: Whine whine whine, I'm about to just kill you out.

Inuyasha: Noooo!!!

Moonchild: Then shut it! Ok so thank you so much for all the lovely reviews I have gotten. I appreciate it soo much!! Thanks again. Please send more but no flames please, Smokey the bear said not to play with fire!


	5. Chapter 5: Test of Endurance

**Chapter 5: Test of Endurance**

_Rule #3: Failure is mandatory if you want to succeed_

Sesshoumaru dumped a bucket of cold water on Kagome. She screamed and then shot up. "Wha..?" Sesshoumaru threw the bucket aside and then raised an eyebrow.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but humans don't perform well when they haven't eaten." Sesshoumaru said mockingly. Kagome wiped the dripping water from her eyes and then looked out the window. She let out a long moan. The sun was peeking up over the horizon.

"I overslept again?" Kagome wanted to cry. She had been oversleeping all week. Training on an empty stomach was miserable.

"Miko, you incompetence does not amuse me. Nor does it make me pity you. The sun is still rising and you are still sitting on your futon. You can do fifteen stairs before we begin training today." Sesshoumaru pivoted and then briskly walked out of her room.

Kagome whimpered. Stairs were horrible. She had to run up and down them… and that was counted as "one stair". Kagome quickly jumped to her feet and then went to get a dry miko outfit.

"You can run wet." She heard Sesshoumaru call out. Kagome let out another whimper and then ran out of her room.

Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the arena, back towards Kagome and face towards the sunrise. "Finish before the bottom of the sun hits the mountain peak." He commanded her. "Maybe this will teach you self-discipline."

Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could. There were so many of them. What seemed like forever, Kagome finally reached the bottom. She turned around and scrambled up back up the stairs. She slipped and tripped, but quickly regained her stance and then continued running again.

Panting, she reached the top and then scrambled to turn around and run back down them again. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her legs felt like jelly. She reached the bottom and then turned around to head up again. She fell and landed hard on the steps, hitting her cheek and scraping it on the stone. She felt the blood trickle down but she pulled herself up and kept going.

Her head began to spin and her chest felt like a thousand pound weight was pressing down on it. She reached the top and then turned around to run back down. She began to lose count of how many she had done. Suddenly everything was fuzzy and she could no longer tell if she was going up or down.

She was going to die. She knew it. This was the end. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move anymore. She realized she was going up because she was dragging her limp body up each step. Finally she reached the top once again and collapsed on the dirt. She was breathing quickly and shallow. Her vision was blurred and she felt like passing out.

"Feeble Miko." Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "Get up. Your training can begin now."

Kagome coughed and rolled over. She suddenly began to come to. The sun was higher and its rays were beating down on her. Sweat poured from her pores like broken damn. Her face still had blood on it and now it was mixed with dirt.

"But get a drink first, weak human. For I know humans of such incompetence need some kind of nourishment to be able to survive." Sesshoumaru's voice was not sympathetic or comforting. But sent chills down Kagome's spine. She looked over to the porch and saw her buckets filled with water.

Kagome felt frustration with herself. And her seed of failure planted itself and began to grow.

---------------------

Kagome hit the pillow. It had been another hard, long, day of mind control with her energy sensing. And tomorrow's lesson what all about defensive moves. So it was going to be an even longer day tomorrow.

Her eyelids fluttered close. And suddenly she was plunged into her world of dreams.

_It was dark all around her, and that's when she realized that her eyes were closed. She felt droplets on her face, on her body, like rain rolling off of her they were wet and heavy. She opened her eyes and realized that it was not rain falling down on her in big heavy drops, but blood._

_She was lying on he ground looking up at the dark sky and the blood was pouring down like rain. Kagome watched the fat droplets landing on her body and all around her. She let out a scream as she jumped up and wiped the blood from her eyes. "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome looked and saw Miroku holding his staff and a few yards away was Naraku. _

_She had seen this before. "Miroku I'm fine, but you have to run, you have to get out of here now!!" Kagome tried to run to him, but she was frozen in place. "RUN MIROKU!!"_

_Miroku turned his back on Naraku and began to run towards Kagome. "No Miroku!! Turn around, I'm fine! Miroku please!!" But he couldn't hear her over the storm of blood. _

_Naraku laughed, his foe was unguarded, his back towards him. He held out his hand in front of him and instantly there was a long thick purple spike. Flinging his hand the spike went soaring through the air straight towards Miroku. Kagome screamed but she couldn't move. Miroku was still running to check on Kagome and he seemed not to be able to hear her warnings._

_The spike plunged through Miroku's chest. Kagome watched in horror as he pitched forward from the impact and fell face first into the ground. His blood splattered everywhere mixing with the shower of blood pouring down. Red, red, red was everywhere. Kagome cried out. _

_She knew this was going to happen. She had seen it before. Kagome cried out for someone to save her from this nightmare. The rain of blood fell down in heavy sheets. Nothing could be heard over it except one thing: Naraku's laughter. Deep and full of evil it rang out, echoing in Kagome's ears._

"_God, no! I can't I can't!" Kagome watched as Naraku grew in size and suddenly a bow and arrow was in her hand. _

"_Kill me!" He said mockingly. "Try to kill me! You can't! You can't! You can't stop me!"_

_She pointed it at him, her tears mixed with the blood rain. "I CAN'T!" She yelled out._

Suddenly sitting up in her futon, Kagome was breathless as she tried to recover from yet another nightmare. These vivid images were memories being replayed only amplified to horrific extents.

She felt sick.

Kagome walked out of her room and stepped out to the common room shared by both of them. The fire was only glowing cinders but Kagome could make a shadowy figure on the front porch. Stepping into the night air, Kagome was suddenly cooled by the mountain breeze.

"You were yelling again." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome went and stood next to him.

"I was?" Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. "I had another nightmare." She took a breath and then explained her dream to him. "It was another dream about the battle. This time it was Miroku's death. I remember it so clearly. I had just taken a hit from Naraku and was knocked out for a moment. When I finally came too and sat up, Miroku was worry about me."

Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes as she continued. "He was a ways away fighting Naraku when he saw me knocked out. He came running over, turning his back on Naraku. I won't forget the look on his face as that purple spike went through his chest."

Kagome chewed on her lip. "In my dream there it was raining blood. In every nightmare I have had, blood seems to be everywhere, all over me and I can't get it off."

There was a silence that always followed when she talked to Sesshoumaru. But then he spoke. "You are in control of your own mind. If you can't control it what makes you think you can control your powers?" Pivoting Sesshoumaru went into the house; he stopped briefly at the doorway and spoke again, "These are not your memories anymore. Just warnings of what will come if you do not learn to fight."

He left and Kagome took a deep breath. She needed to get over these images of the final battle. Sesshoumaru was right. They weren't her memories anymore. She had the chance to change these warnings.

Kagome walked back to her room. And he was also right. She couldn't even conquer these horrific nightmares. They plagued her mind every night because she was weak. He was right. She was a weak human doomed to always fail.

She was doing so many things wrong. She could never wake up in time, she could never meet his requirements of training and she couldn't stop having nightmares. She kept falling behind and there was no way she could catch up.

Failure. That's what she was, plain and simple.

And there was something growing inside Kagome. A seed of loneliness. Sesshoumaru was hardly good company, he never really said much unless it was to teach or criticize. And he always disappeared at night, leaving her eating alone most of the time.

Memories of camp nights sitting by the fire with her friends filled her mind. Laughing and jokingly poking fun at one another began to reply in her head. She could picture it even now. Sango and Miroku sitting across from each other, stealing what they thought were secret glances. Shippou pushing Inuyasha's buttons until he exploded and then running to Kagome for protection. And all falling asleep together under the stars.

Tears welded up in Kagome's eyes as she squeezed them shut and laid back down on her futon. These images were almost as hard to bear as her nightmares.

---------------------

Naraku was sitting in his dark room looking outside the window. Purple miasma filled the air and you could not tell whether it was not or day here. The sky was black, the thick clouds swirling and the land was barren, no vegetation in sight.

He did not sit alone, but with his minion Kanna. Her white hair matching perfectly to her white skin and dress. But her eyes held the color of black. Black empty holes that held no life or personality. She was just a slave to the hanyou. Not the little girl she appeared to be.

In her thin fingers held the mirror of her power. The mirror that enabled her to show whatever the bees of Naraku flying over the land saw. The mirror that also did a lot more whenever it found its prey.

Its current image was that of the Inu tachi. In the village of Kikyou they sat outside next to a fire cooking what looked like to be breakfast. The monk and the exterminator talking to one another, the kitsue seemed to chime in every now and then. And an angry hanyou sitting on top of a tree limb, yelling down to his comrades below.

But there was one missing from the quiet little scene. She was the most beautiful of them all. With her raven hair and porcelain skin, she had beauty like no other. But it was her unique sapphire eyes that caught Naraku's attention. Those piercing stormy sapphire eyes.

"Where is Kagome?" Naraku asked out loud.

"I do not know, sire." Kanna's eerie monotone voice answered back.

Naraku sat in thought. Often times the miko would disappear without a trace. Where she went, he did not know, but he had once heard a rumor that she left to "go back to her time". And if this was the case... Naraku knew he needed to take action.

He was no body's fool. He had read the prophecy of the miko from another era who destroyed the evil that lurked in the land. If this was indeed Kagome, she needed to be stopped.

If Kagome was indeed this miko from the future, Naraku had the upper hand. There was no way she could know of her powers and her potential. He had seen the girl in a battle. She always needed to be saved. Surely he could defeat her. Or better yet, make her his prize.

Naraku laughed, his dark laughter echoing in the empty halls of his castle. A plan to capture Kagome was already forming in his disturbed mind.

---------------------

Kagome fell to her knees. She clutched her side as she fell forward onto the ground. Wincing in pain, Kagome tried to catch her breath. Beads of sweat drenched her entire body. "Pathetic human." Sesshoumaru walked over to her collapsed form. "Weak." He spat in disgust.

Kagome rolled to her side, breathing heavily, she curled into a ball. She had been practicing emitting her energy into a protective force field, while dodging attacks. It was tiring, not to mention Sesshoumaru was actually attacking her with his poison claws. And because she was tiring, she wasn't moving fast enough and he ended up spraying her in the side with his poison. Very painful.

Panting, she wiped the sweat from her eyes and then slowly stood on her feet. She thought Sesshoumaru would wait until she was ready, but she was wrong. He immediately charged at her and pinned her to nearest tree. Kagome grabbed at his claw and tried to pry her way out. But she knew the effort was futile. The lack of oxygen was making her mind fuzzy. Black dots began to cloud her vision; she was going to pass out soon.

Sesshoumaru dropped her. "You're dead." He said. It was his way of saying, 'training session is over.' And if this had been a real battle, Kagome would have lost her life. Everyday that was how he ended their sessions. Simply saying, "You're dead," and then walking away.

Kagome grabbed her throat and tried to stand on her feet, she was still dizzy. "Senpai…" She coughed out, but Sesshoumaru was already walking away.

Still rubbing her throat, tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. She felt like a weak failure. Kagome looked at the sunset. A week had come and gone since she began training with Sesshoumaru. And she felt like she hadn't learned anything. Feeling defeated, Kagome limped to the steps and began to make her way down. She wanted to go to pool of water and wash away her filth, pain, and failure.

By the time she reached the water-side, the sun's rays weren't visible and night had come. Ever so slowly Kagome peeled of her miko's garb. There were bruises all over her from the many times Sesshoumaru succeeded in attacking her, and she had failed defended herself. On her side was a wound from today, her skinned burned from the poison. Unwrapping the bandages around her hands, Kagome winced at her open blisters from the buckets of water she had to carry everyday.

She limped to the water side and slowly made her way in. The cold water had a calming effect on her, making all her troubles wash away. She climbed on a rock that was partly under the waterfall, there in a hole on its side, Kagome had hidden away her soaps and shampoo. She took out the soap and slowly began to clean her wounds. It was painful and it made hot tears come into Kagome's eyes but she knew it had to be done. Lest she get an infection in the feudal era, with the lack of medical advances and Sesshoumaru's lack of empathy she would surely be dead.

Kagome thought about her past memories in the feudal era. Laughing with her friends, sitting on the shore by a lake, and riding her bike next to Sango on Kirara. Her heart began to ache. She missed her friends, tremendously. She wanted to be with them at this moment, not training in the mountains with a cold youkai lord. Tears not from cleaning her wounds began to roll down Kagome's cheeks.

When Kagome was finished she took a final dip in the water and then and then made her way back to the shore. The water did clean her filth, and now that she was done cleaning her wounds, it did help with her pain. But the cold water did nothing to wash away the failure she felt.

On the clothes line she hung between two trees were the miko outfits that were washed and now dry. After she re-bandaged her wounds, she took a dry, clean, miko outfit and slowly put it on. The sun was gone and it was dark, the only light being the glow from the crescent moon so high above.

The walk up the stairs was slow. Kagome's mind still wandering. What was she thinking? Wanting a Taiyoukai as her trainer? Sesshoumaru was heartless and cold. And his outlook on humans should have been enough to warn Kagome that this training was going to be hard and unbearable. And what was she thinking when she considered working with the indifferent Sesshoumaru?!

Kagome had had enough! She wanted to go back to her friends. She was tired of failing; she knew she couldn't do it! She didn't have what it took to be the miko that saved the world. They were just going to have to think of another way.

"_You knew nothing of your powers!" _It was Sesshoumaru's cold voice that echoed in her mind and made her stop dead in her tracks. He was right. She didn't know anything of her powers then and she still didn't. She needed his help and she would have to bite the bullet and do what was expected.

Suddenly Kagome sense youkai energy that was familiar to her. It was coming behind her fast. She was only half way up the stairs when she recognized the youkai energy. "Inuyasha." She whispered fearfully. This would be bad. She didn't really know where Sesshoumaru was but if the two brothers met it was bound to be trouble.

Quickly she ran down the stairs, hoping to meet Inuyasha in the forest. At the bottom of the stairs, Kagome watched Inuyasha and company bust through the trees. "Kagome!" They all cried.

"Everyone." Kagome gave a sigh, partly tense and partly happy to see her friends.

Sango jumped of Kirara's back and ran to hug her friend. "I told Inuyasha we shouldn't go looking for you, but he insisted." She whispered in Kagome's ear, thinking that it might make her happy to hear such words but it only made Kagome's stomach tie up in knots.

"_You were so infatuated with my brother you couldn't even aim your arrow at Naraku, if Inuyasha wasn't there beside you."_ It was once again Sesshoumaru's words that Kagome heard as she drew Sango away and looked past her into the amber eyes of Inuyasha.

"Kagome you need to come back with us now." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Look at you!" Sango studied her friend. "Have you been training or getting attacked?"

Kagome gave a small smirk. "Both."

Inuyasha drew his eyebrows together and then gruffly walked up to her. "Kagome you do not need to train any longer. Its time for you to come back. It's already been a week."

Kagome thought. Her heart ache. It had been more than a week since she had seen her friends. It had been a year since the battle with Naraku that ended everything. Oh how wonderful it would be to travel with them. Kagome began to chew her bottom lip.

She looked past Inuyasha and saw Shippou sitting on top of Miroku's shoulders. The kitsue looked so hopefully at Kagome that it tore her heart out. Her eyes then focused on Miroku and he too, looked hopefully at Kagome.

But then images of Naraku slaying them came into her head. Tears filled her eyes as she locked gazes with Inuyasha and whispered, "No."

"What?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"I said, no." Kagome cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I told you that I had to train Inuyasha and it's entirely unfair that you show up and tell me I need to go. I am not ready Inuyasha, and as much as I would love to leave this place I cannot."

It was Kagome's fault she was failing. She wasn't trying hard enough. She wasn't putting her all into it. She smiled at Inuyasha and her friends. "I will come and find you when I'm done. Don't follow me."

And with that Kagome ran up the stairs. They didn't follow her. Maybe it was the look she gave them. The look of determination. Because Kagome felt it, a new seed was growing inside her. Determination. She would save her friends.

No matter what.

---------------------

It was before dawn when Kagome was standing outside _waiting _for Sesshoumaru. She had already eaten and gotten her water for the day. Sesshoumaru came outside and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Eager today?" He smirked and Kagome mirrored it.

"Who can sleep when there is so much learning to be done?" Kagome continued to smirk as Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs of the porch and stood across from her. His eyebrow still arched.

"Surprised to see you so awake, considering your late night reunion. In fact I am surprised to see you at all." Sesshoumaru said snidely and Kagome's smirk just broadened.

"Still no faith in me?" Kagome mimicked his voice.

"You give me no reason to let go of my doubt." Sesshoumaru countered.

"Ah yes well, just so you know your voice in my head is what keeps me on the right path." Kagome felt charged. And energy was flowing through her like nothing she had experience in a long time.

"At least one voice is rational among the many you probably hear." Sesshoumaru said in a stoic manner.

"Yes well, you need to get it out of my head. It's hard enough to concentrate without hearing your monotone voice nagging me over and over again." Kagome slightly spread her legs apart and took her fighter's stance. "So are we going to begin his training?"

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitch. "Heh." He muttered and then charged at her.

---------------------

The day was almost over with. They had been training all day. Kagome was still learning how to defensively fight. She was exhausted and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, but she still stood strong, trying to block Sesshoumaru as best as she could.

Sesshoumaru came straight for her. Kagome held up her first two fingers of each hand and made a cross, quickly emitting her energy, she made a force field around her, blocking him from his attack. He moved and then swiped at her, Kagome jumped up but he still caught her arm, making her bleed.

That made Kagome falter and Sesshoumaru sent out a ball of energy and knocked Kagome to the ground. She fell on her back, breathing hard. "DAMMIT!" She swore, upset with herself.

Sesshoumaru stood over her, not even sweating or breathing hard. "If you do not have defense skill you will not win a fight. That is the foundation of everything. Get up." Kagome glared at him and jumped to her feet.

He came at her and Kagome stuck out her hand, making a barrier that deflected him causing him to jump up and flick his whip down at her. Kagome rolled to the side and then jumped to her feet to dodge it, but now Sesshoumaru was behind her. He swiped at her legs and she was on the ground again.

Kagome swore again.

"This is where the skill of energy sensing placement comes into play." Sesshoumaru said knowingly.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes, Kagome slowly got to her feet. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, he came straight at her claws extended, and Kagome once again put up her force field and watched as Sesshoumaru was repelled.

His words floated back to her.

And that's when she realized what he was doing. When Sesshoumaru moved around, it looked as if for a split second he was invisible and then would show up somewhere else. But what he was doing was focusing his energy on the spot where he wanted to be and then, metaphorically speaking, throw his self to that spot.

So if she could sense where he placing his energy to move next, she could predict his movement and then block him.

All of her thought process happened in the split second Sesshoumaru was repelled against her barrier. Concentrating, she quickly focused on where his energy placement was, sensing it was behind her, Kagome whirled around just as he appeared and extended her hand to send out her energy and deflect him.

Concentrating again, she realized his energy placement was next to her. She jumped forwarded as he appeared and swipe.

Faster they went. Sesshoumaru attacked and Kagome defended. She was catching on quickly. They got to be so fast that a mere mortal would not be able to keep up with their movement. But Sesshoumaru was far more advance than Kagome. And he was too fast for her. Before long, he suddenly appeared behind her and then swiped her legs from underneath causing her to fall on her back.

"Ugh." She said as she hit the ground. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her entire body was drenched with sweat. Sesshoumaru was unchanged. Not a silver hair out of place. He towered over her, an arrogant smirk on his usually indifferent face.

"That's why you learn the basics first. Because it all builds on each other." His voice deep and superior.

"Noted." Kagome said between her pants.

"Go bathe yourself, wench. You reek of human odor." Sesshoumaru snorted and then walked away. Kagome sat up and grinned. It was better than him ending the session with "You're dead."

"Hai! Senpai!" Kagome called out and then fell backwards on the ground again, too exhausted to move.

A seed was planting inside Kagome's heart. A seed of hope. Because maybe there was hope for her after all.

**End of Chapter**

------------------

Moonchild: I really liked this chapter.

Kagome: Yeah?

Moonchild: Yeah, I dunno there was just something about it…

Inuyasha: It was because I was in it!

Moonchild: No that's not it… something else…

Kagome: Maybe because I'm not so emo.

Sesshoumaru: And she is actually starts to learn how to fight.

Moonchild: YEAH! That's it. The real Kagome is starting to come back.

Inuyasha: I thought it was because I was in it!

Moonchild: No. I just did that last minute because I didn't want you to whine anymore. Ok so. LOVE the reviews you all have been sending me. Seriously… you guys are the greatest. I keep writing because of YOU dear reader. No.. not the person behind you, but YOU! Yes YOU. So send a review, let me know that you've read it. But no flames! Because that will make the seed of sadness grow!


	6. Chapter 6: Jump from Trees or Be Pushed

**Chapter 6: Jump from Trees or Be Pushed**

_Rule #4: No matter how dangerous or life-threatening, if the Sensei tells you to do it, do it_

"I don't understand it." Inuyasha griped. "She comes back from her time and suddenly she want to train?" He crossed his arms and looked at his comrades across the camp fire between them. "Since when does she need to learn how to fight? I told her that I would protect her!"

"Yes, but Inuyasha you are not always there." Miroku pointed out.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha what Kagome is doing is commendable!" Sango was quick to defend her friend. "She wants to better herself. _She_ wants to be able to protect herself. Not rely on others. I admire her strength, and you should too!"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. "It just doesn't make sense. Why now?"

"Why not?" Sango piped. "We are almost done collecting the shards and Naraku is getting stronger. Kagome doesn't want to be in the position of weakness. It makes perfect sense. You are just upset because she didn't want to go back with you. She chose to stay. And soon she won't need your protection." Sango crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha. "And you don't want that."

"FEH! I could care less if she didn't need me!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped up. He went and sulked in a tree that was high above the group.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said all that." Sango whispered to Miroku. He gave her a sympathetic look and then slowly put his arm across her shoulder. "I just really admire the independence Kagome has. I think she's really brave."

"Hai." Miroku said softly. "And Inuyasha admires it as well. But he also fears it. After all Kikyou was a very independent woman. And he doesn't want Kagome to mirror his past love anymore than she already does."

Sango glared. "He needs to get past that. Kagome is Kagome, not Kikyou."

"Hai." Miroku agreed.

--------------------

"Ah-ha!" Kagome moved out of the way as Sesshoumaru struck the spot she was standing. They were just beginning their training session and Sesshoumaru was warming up Kagome with defensive training.

Kagome was becoming quick at dodging and putting up barriers to protect her. She was beginning to feel more confidence in herself. "Come on Senpai!" Kagome said as she held up her hand to make a barrier, deflecting his attack. "I've got this down pack. Let's move on!"

To quick for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was in front of her and then pinned her to the nearest tree. He squeezed on her neck but Kagome didn't panic. She clutched her fist and then sent out an explosion of energy, making Sesshoumaru drop her and jump back.

"Good." He said.

Kagome coughed and then walked closer to where he was standing. "So what's next? You are going to teach me how to attack?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Just like you had to learn the basic of energy sensing before you could defend yourself, you will have to learn another basic before you can learn your attacks."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"Physical fitness." Sesshoumaru answered and then circled around her as he spoke. "If you are not physically fit, you cannot successfully attack your opponent. You won't be able to last in a fight."

"Ok." Kagome said slowly.

"We will begin your physical training today. Your stamina will strengthen which is the key to attacking." Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her. "This is when the real training begins, when the weak fall and the real contenders stay alive. This will be the test of whether not you can survive."

Kagome swallowed hard. It was going to be a long week.

--------------------

"Going up the stairs with two buckets across your back is nothing. This is where your arms truly strengthen." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as she dangled from a medal bar between two wooden poles. The exercise arena was behind the hut, and hidden from view. Had Kagome seen it she probably would have turned around when she first arrived here.

She was suspended about five feet above the ground, Sesshoumaru looking up at her, telling her what she needed to do. "You will pull up on that bar--chin above it, not resting on it, until I say stop." Kagome began. Each pull up was a struggle. Her hands were sweating and she was losing grip of the bar. She paused and then felt the smack of a whip on her back. "I did not say stop." Sesshoumaru growled.

Quickly Kagome began again. Up. Down. Up. Down. Her muscles began to pulsate. As she pulled up again, her body quivered and she faltered, not getting her chin above the bar that time, she dropped down and paused. She felt the whip on her back and she cringed with pain.

"Do not stop." Sesshoumaru commanded.

She did a few more and right when she thought she'd collapse she finally heard Sesshoumaru say, "Stop." Kagome quickly let go of the bar and fell to the ground. Her arms quivered and she began to cough.

"Stairs." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Now."

Kagome pulled herself up and then ran around the house to the stairs. Down she went faster and faster. When she came to the bottom she turned around and headed up. Up, down, up, down, she pumped her legs as hard as they would go. She tripped a couple of times but regained her footing and kept going.

Sesshoumaru met her at the top and said, "Back to the exercise arena. Run."

Kagome didn't stop, but ran around the house to the exercise arena. When she got there, Kagome fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She thought she was going to pass out. Or worse… die. Sesshoumaru dropped a bucket of water down beside her. Kagome cupped her hands and brought the water to her lips. She drank until her parched throat was quenched. Then she splashed some water on her face.

"That is your warm up, everyday." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome suppressed a groan. "Today you will be learning how to climb trees. This not only strengthens your arms but your legs as well."

Kagome slowly stood and then walked over to a very large tree. "Ok." She took a deep breath. Grabbing the lowest branch, Kagome pulled herself up. It was difficult and she ended up slipping and falling on her back. Grunting as she got up, Kagome tried again.

Slowly she climbed. Limb after limb, Kagome made her way up. And as she was almost to the top, Kagome reached up and grabbed a branch above her. As she pulled herself up, it snapped and she lost her footing and fell. Blindly she reached out and grabbed whatever branch she could to stop her fall. Jerkily she came to a stop and dangled from one arm high above the ground.

Her plams were sweating and she was shaking from fright and she couldn't bring herself to swing around so she could grab the branch with both hands. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whimpered.

That's when she heard the horrific sound of the branch cracking. She jerked her head to see where it was giving way. "No…" She whispered fearfully. She looked at the ground far below. She was going to break her leg. There was no doubt.

The branch snapped and Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall. She felt impact, but it wasn't the ground. Opening her eyes, she locked gazes with a pair of golden orbs. "Senpai!" Kagome let out a breath of relief.

Sesshoumaru gave her an indifferent stare. "I said climb, not fall. You are human and your bones break easily." He set her down and then raised an eyebrow.

Kagome brushed herself off and then plucked a twig out that was caught in her braid. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-senpai, that is exactly what I was going for, I wanted to fall. All of that was on purpose." Kagome looked above her and saw the large hole of where she had fallen. Limbs and branches were snapped and some still dangling. "I don't see what climbing a tree has to do with defeating Naraku."

"Which is why I'm the teacher and you are not." Sesshoumaru said with arrogance, making Kagome resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Next time you fall, put up a barrier to protect you from the impact of hitting the ground." And with that Sesshoumaru turned around and then began to walk away.

"Next time?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"Yes, climb is again." He ordered.

Pressing her lips together, Kagome held back the moan that was building in her throat. She turned fearfully to the tree and swallowed hard as she gazed high above. "Again." She muttered. "Climb this damn thing, again." Walking to it, she grabbed the lowest branch and then pulled herself up. "No I'm not going to tell you why you have to climb, I'm just going to say climb it." She grabbed another branch.

"And if I said jump off a cliff you better do it, because I'm the teacher and you are not and I know everything and you do not." She continued to mutter to herself. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands and I got that way by climbing trees you pathetic human." She grunted while pulling herself higher. She stepped up on a close limb and sat down, trying to catch her breath. The leaves were thick all around her, but without looking down, she could tell she was high up.

Finally able to breath steadily, Kagome slowly pulled herself up and then began to climb. She didn't think about how far up she was or how far she had to go, but just concentrated on where she put her foot next. Sometimes she had to swing to the next branch over and then go up, sometimes she had to backtrack before she could go up, but she never made the mistake of not paying attention to whether or not the branch was strong enough. If it made the slightest movement of dropping when she reached up, she would go a different way.

The minutes ticked by and the sun sank lower beyond the horizon as Kagome slowly made her way up. And what seemed like forever, Kagome broke through the circle of branches, and leaves, finally reaching the top. She let out a laugh as she looked around high above. Firmly holding onto the branch, Kagome looked out across the treetops, smiling with pride.

"So you finally made it." Kagome whipped her head around to see Sesshoumaru standing on a bare branch, back leaning against the round trunk of the tree.

"How did you…?" Kagome asked with amazement.

"Tell me, is talking to oneself a trait in all humans, or just you?" He arched a perfect eyebrow at her. Kagome blushed; it was obvious that he had heard everything she said. He is, after all, a dog youkai and they are known for the exceptional hearing. Kagome didn't say anything in response, but just looked away. Sesshoumaru smirked. "It isn't the actually ability of climbing a tree that will enable you to defeat Naraku. It is being able to climb a tree that will enable you to defeat Naraku."

Kagome now looked back at him, confused as to what he met

"It takes a lot of physical ability to climb a tree this high, which is what you are trying to strengthen. Also, jumping from a tree this high and not dying is something you will need to possess when in combat." Kagome's eyes widen at his statement. "When I say jump, you jump because I am the Lord of the Western Lands and I became that from jumping out of trees." He smirked.

Kagome's cheek reddened. "I am not jumping! Forget it!"

"If you die, at least you won't have to fight Naraku." Sesshoumaru said haughtily.

Pursing her lips together, Kagome glared at him for mocking her. "So tell me, _Senpai_, how do I jump from this high up and not break every bone in my body? Because if I remember correctly you clearly said 'You are human and your bones break easily.'" Kagome couldn't help the sarcastic edge in her voice.

"Obviously you have selective memory, Miko. Because I also said next time you fall use your barrier to protect you from the impact of hitting the ground." Sesshoumaru kept his voice free of sarcasm, but dripping with arrogance at what he knew and what Kagome couldn't understand. "And once again I do not understand why you are still up here when I told you to jump."

"If I die…" Kagome swallow hard as she glanced at the ground. "I'm coming back to haunt you." And with that she sat down and inched her way to the edge. "Here goes nothing. One…two…" She felt someone suddenly behind her, and then a hand was on her back pushing her off. Kagome fell forward and began to scream. Branches scratched her all over as she fell down. Instinctively Kagome crossed her arms in front of her face, and then emitting her energy she put a force field of protection all around her.

Suddenly the branches stopped scratching her. Opening her eyes, she saw the ground rushing towards her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She didn't have the sensation of falling anymore. And when she opened her eyes she realized she was being suspended in the air, the ground right below her. She could see her pink barrier touching the ground, and her inside a protective bubble levitating safely above.

"Ha ha!" Kagome said with triumph as she placed her feet on the ground and dropped her barrier. "I did it!" She beamed with pride. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of her. Kagome smiled turned into an angry glare. "You pushed me!" She pointed at him, her voice full of accusation. "You pushed me out of the tree, I can't believe that!"

He smirked and then turned around. "Maybe you'll jump yourself, tomorrow."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked away. The sun was almost completely down and Kagome was exhausted. She looked high above from where she fell. Suddenly the realization that she could have died washed over Kagome. It was so overwhelming that she fainted.

And they were going to do it all again tomorrow.

--------------------

Kagome let the cold water run down her back. When she finally came too and woke up in the middle of the physical training arena, she realized what all happened. Laughing at herself, she got up and went to the waterfall to wash herself. They sky was night and the stars glowed high above her. She was sore. Everywhere ached. She had bruises all over her that she didn't really remember how they got there.

She had scratches and scrapes covering her from head to toe. Her blisters on her hands were now thick calluses. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't complain out the pain anymore, but just tried to block it out.

Because she learned something today, about her teacher Sesshoumaru. His tactics where a little un-orthodox and even though sometimes she didn't what the hell he was making her do something for, he did. He knew exactly what he was doing and it all tied in together. And she needed to trust him because he was on her side… even though sometimes he didn't feel that way.

The memory of him pushing her off a tree limb high above flashed across in her mind.

Kagome chuckled as she let the waterfall wash her raven black hair that was loose from its usual braid. She pulled it all to the side of her neck and began to rake her fingers through it. Oh how she loved her hair. So thick and black it was the most beautiful part about her. She loved sitting under the waterfall as it pounded on her body and wash away all the dirt. Yes, bathing was her favorite part of the day.

Knowing it was getting late and she needed to get some rest, Kagome left her rock and pleasure bath to get dress and take the last walk up the stairs to the hut she share with Sesshoumaru. Although she never knew where he went most of the time he just seemed to disappear. Finally reaching the front porch Kagome turned around and looked back at the stairs. Giving a smirk, she shook her head softly and then went inside.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru was sitting inside, back against the wall one leg bent propping up his one arm. "Ahh.." Kagome sighed as she starting making her dinner. "I feel so clean."

"A human is never clean." Sesshoumaru grunted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And apparently youkai are never nice." While stirring her food she eyed Sesshoumaru's arm. He only had one. She remembered when Inuyasha cut it off in their father's tomb. But it amazed her, because she never really noticed it. It wasn't like being one armed made him any less of a fighter. "You think if I lost one of my arms I could still be a great fighter?"

"No." Sesshoumaru said without hesitation.

Kagome let out a laugh and then rolled her eyes. "I could learn how to shoot an arrow with just one arm and use my mouth to aim." Sesshoumaru grunted.

The shared a small bit of conversation before Kagome went to her room. She went to her futon and sat down. Letting the stillness seep within her, Kagome felt herself grow extremely tired. And with reluctance, she laid her head down. Her nightmares still haunted her. And although she didn't wake up screaming and flustered, she was still dreaming horrific scenes from the final battle.

And that was the reason she only slept as little as possible. And as soon as she awoke from her nightmares, Kagome would begin her day because she hated the world of her dreams. She hated falling asleep because she just couldn't get over her dreams. She couldn't move past what she had seen. And when she was asleep, she wasn't in control and sometimes her dreams could take her on a wild ride.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, Kagome lost the battle and fell asleep. Instantly she was plunged into her nightmares.

--------------------

It was dawn as Kagome reached the top of the tree. Looking out over the horizon, Kagome gave a smile. It was so beautiful. The sun's rays were glowing off the green leaves. There was a gentle breeze that blew the wisps of Kagome's raven black hair. She loved the daylight, the sun, the brightness. She was glad the night was over and she could be awake. She didn't feel quite rested, but it was better than being asleep.

Suddenly sensing Sesshoumaru's energy, Kagome looked down and smiled. Far below, stood Sesshoumaru. As loud as she could Kagome shouted, "Good morning!"

Then she jumped. Making a force field around her, Kagome watched the ground come closer. Suddenly she slowed and then landed on the ground. "Getting the hang of that." She grinned. "So you don't have to push me out of a tree anymore. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "I know you are going to miss that. Ok." She rolled up her miko sleeves, "I'm off to do the warm up."

Running off, Sesshoumaru slightly turned his head to follow her and then slightly lifted the corner of his mouth showing off a tiny smirk.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------

Moonchild: All right!

Kagome: Another chapter!

Inuyasha: How many chapters left?

Sesshoumaru: Don't you know? This is a never ending story.

Moonchild: I like the sound of that…

Inuyasha: No no nooo!

Moonchild: Ok so I have had so much fun writing this fic and I really think it's because all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving!! Everyone is so uplifting. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you. And please continue to send them, I love reading them!


	7. Chapter 7: Take Care of the Body

**Chapter 7: Take Care of the Body in All Areas**

_Rule #5: In order to be a great warrior, the body must be in good condition_

Kagome yawned. It had to be around four in the morning, but Kagome didn't know for sure. She was down at the water's edge filling her bucket with the water supply she needed for the day. She was still exhausted, but she wouldn't go back to sleep, not after the nightmare she just had. It was like this every night. And she ended up only getting maybe a good five hours of sleep. So she never felt recharged, always drained, always ragged. From the moment she woke up until she laid her head on the pillow at night.

She knew it was going to catch up to her sooner or later. But right now all she could think about was not wanting to see the images of her dreams anymore.

Once her buckets were full Kagome set off to the hut. The climb was easier. She had been undergoing extensive physical training for about week, putting her training time with Sesshoumaru just over two weeks. And now the climb of the stairs was nothing compared to the stuff she did while training. The climb was the easiest. Reaching the top, Kagome got to work.

Cooking herself breakfast and quickly eating it, Kagome was done before the sun rose. So she set to work cleaning. She cleaned the area they both shared and then worked her way back into her room. Her eyelids were heavy and she was exhausted, but she kept moving. Knowing full well that if she stopped, she would fall down asleep.

Finally the sun rose, and Kagome ran outside to start her warm up. First were the pull-ups. She ran to the bar and began to do them with ease. After she reached the number set in her mind, Kagome jumped down and ran to do stairs. She ran past Sesshoumaru who had entered sometime between her pull ups. "Good morning." She said quickly and then ran down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru, of course, said nothing back but just watched her go up and down. Kagome was running as fast as possible but she could feel her feet dragging. She was just so tired. But she pushed the thought aside and continued to run. When she was done with that, Kagome ran to the tree she always climbed and made her way up. She was fast at that now, knowing which branch to use and which to avoid.

When she reached the top, Kagome jumped down to Sesshoumaru waiting for her at the bottom.

Immediately he began his attack. Kagome blocked him and then they were off. Kagome was sweating, but she wasn't out of breath, she wasn't about to die. She was use to it. It was the same warm-up everyday, and she was getting it down to perfection. Her muscles were growing, her stamina as well. Everyday she surprised herself with the more that she could do.

After awhile, Sesshoumaru stopped and the let the dust clear. Kagome stopped as well and wiped the sweat of out her eyes. Now that the warm-up was over the actual training would begin. "Your general fitness has grown but now we work on selective areas."

He turned around and began walking, and Kagome followed him. He said nothing more after that, but just kept walking. Kagome picked up her feet slowly. They walked down the steps to the waterfall. He stopped and then turned around; Kagome gave him a curious look. "Stamina, endurance, longevity. All meaning the same thing. You want your strength to last."

Kagome nodded. He walked to the edge and Kagome followed. Near the shore were two lead weights, and strings tied to each of them. "Tie them to your wrist." Kagome looked at him with confusion but did what he said. With a weight tied to each wrist Sesshoumaru gave his next direction. "Stand on the rock, under the waterfall and extend your arms horizontal holding up the weights. Do not drop your arms until I say."

"This is like the tree thing isn't it?" Kagome questioned and Sesshoumaru shot a glare. "Right, sorry, I mean yes Sensei, whatever you say." Under her breath Kagome muttered as she walked to the water. "You and your crazy tactics." She waded in the water until she reached the rock and then climbed on. It was hard with the weights and she slipped a few times but she did manage to get on.

Slowly she stood up as the waterfall pounded on her body. She lost balance and almost fell but regained it quickly and stood up again. Extending her arms out slowly Kagome stood like Sesshoumaru had told her. The water poured all over her, making her vision blurry. With her arms extended holding weight, Kagome felt off balance. The slightest shift could make her fall. And fall she did.

The weights made her hit the bottom fast but she got on her feet and jumped to the surface. She got up and stood on the rock again. This time she stood up longer before she fell. She ended up falling two more times before Sesshoumaru said something.

"You are off balance." He said when she broke the surface of the water after falling.

"You think?" Kagome snapped.

"The body can be perfectly divided." Kagome waded in the water as Sesshoumaru spoke. "Two legs, two arms, two ears, two eyes. To find your balance, you must find your center."

"Easier said than done." Kagome muttered. "Find my center." She turned around to the slippery rock. The lead weights are her arms were getting awfully heavy. And she had rope burn on her wrists from where they were pulling down. She scampered up the rock and then paused. Concentrating, Kagome focused on her feet placement and were it aligned with her hips perfectly that could make her steady herself. Shifting her feet slightly, Kagome found it.

Standing up against the waterfall pounding down on her, Kagome was careful not to shift her weight. Then she extended her arms horizontal at the same time. With her feet firmly planted, Kagome stood like a statue. The waterfall added more weight pulling down her arms, but she didn't waver.

After an eternity, Sesshoumaru flicked his yellow whip at Kagome's ankles and she went down. Rising to the surface she met the gaze of an arrogant smirking youkai. "Was that necessary?" Kagome asked as she went to the edge. "I mean really." She started to take the lead weights off but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Leave those on." He ordered. "Now that you have the concept of balance, we'll begin the training."

"What do you call that?" Kagome asked.

"Introduction." Sesshoumaru and Kagome signed.

------------------------

Black pools of hatred described Naraku's eyes. He intently watched through Kanna's mirror the Inu-tachi. They had been dormant for a little over two weeks at the village Kikyou use to live. Kagome was no where in sight. The group seemed listless and the hanyou seemed restless. Something was eating away at him, although he did not know what. He presumed it had something to do with Kagome and her ways.

"Kagura quit lurking in the shadows and tell me what you have learned." His voice was deep and had a sadistic edge to it.

Kagura stepped from the shadows, her ruby red eyes glaring daggers at the hanyou before her. She flicked her fan in front of her face as she walked over and stood before Naraku. "Kagome isn't here. She is no where to be found." Her eyes narrowed at him, daring him to challenge what she reported.

"She is here, I feel her presence." Naraku looked out the window.

Kagura snickered. "I've searched high and low for the miko and she is no where to be found. However," Kagura closed her fan as she rose a perfectly manicure eyebrow. "The presence you might be feeling is that of Kikyou. For I have learned she is on her way here."

"How did she find me?" Naraku snapped his head and glared at the wind sorceress.

She let out a high pitch laugh. "Because I told her where to go. After all, she is the one who gave you the almost completed shikon no tama, I figured she was on our side." Kagura challenged him, knowing full well that Kikyou was on no one's side but her own. "And I thought she could help with your plan of kidnapping Kagome. After all, the hanyou is wrapped around her pinky."

"Eavesdropping is not becoming of women." Naraku warned, for that would have been the only way Kagura would have found out about his kidnapping plan.

"Ah yes, but it is becoming of a man?" She gestured towards the mirror Kanna held of the Inu-tachi. Naraku's lips twitched. "Remember, dearest Naraku, I am spawned from none other than you. And all the traits you hate in me are the ones you have the most of." And with that, Kagura left Naraku's dark chambers.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself. He should just kill her, but truth be told, her skills were needed in his upcoming plan. Naraku stared out the window once more. Kikyou was coming to his castle. He wondered whatever for. The last time he met her, she had given him the shards of the shikon no tama that Kagome had. But he was no fool. The wench wanted vengeance on him just as much as she wanted the hanyou to return to hell with her. For return she must, her body of clay would not last forever.

In order to beat her, he needed to be two steps ahead of her. Luckily for Naraku, cunning was something he was good at.

------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in front of a wooden post. It was tall, slender and went straight up as high as the tree tops. It was the first in a line of wooden posts planted five feet away from each other. The first post in the line had wooden pegs sticking out of the side that went all the way up to the top. One look at those pegs told Kagome that she would be climbing that post.

Still soaking wet, Kagome's arms grew heavy as they stood there. She had both weights tied to her wrists and the ropes were beginning to make welts around her wrists. "Okay, Sensei, I'm guessing I climb up this post with these weights and stand at the top to balance myself." She smiled proudly at Sesshoumaru for figuring out what she needed to do before he explained it to her.

"Never speak unless you are positive, guessing out loud just shows your ignorance." Sesshoumaru scolded.

"UGH." Kagome sighed. "Well what am I doing?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her and then turned so that he was standing in front of her. "You will climb this post, yes, and stand at the top but then you must jump from post to post without falling."

Kagome's swallowed hard. Her eyes traveled up the post and then skipped to the top of the post standing next to it. "But they are so thin." She said with doubt. Her eyes flickered back to Sesshoumaru. "Why do I need be able to balance up there? If I fall I can just put a barrier around myself so I don't get hurt."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glared at Kagome with annoyance. "The key to winning a battle is not wasting your energy on meaningless things such as barriers that are use to protect yourself from your own incompetence."

"Right." Kagome muttered and then began to climb up the post. Suddenly she heard the crack of a whip and felt the stinging of its impact on the back of her leg. She let out a scream of pain and then turned to looked down at Sesshoumaru pulling back his yellow whip for another strike. The look he was giving her was telling her to hurry. He flicked the whip again and she scrambled up the post.

When she reached the top she stared at the circle of wood she had to somehow stand on. Its diameter was about six inches and Kagome had no idea how she was going to stand on this with lead weights tied to each arm.

She felt the stinging on the whip on her thigh. Kagome began to get frantic. What did he want her to do? She had each arm wrapped around the poll and her feet were secure on a wooden peg. Looking down, Kagome felt her stomach get queasy. It would be a long fall. She felt the whip hit her again. "How the hell am I suppose to do this?" She yelled down at Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly he was standing on top of the post in front of hers. "Let go."

"What?!" Kagome stared at him and held on to the poll tighter. "Sesshoumaru if I let go, I fall and the weights might drag me down faster than I can put a barrier around me." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her assumption and then flicked his whip at her arms.

She jerked away her arms before the whip hit them, but in doing so she lost her balance and fell. The weights were dragging her down faster than normal, but Kagome instantly put barrier around herself before she hit the ground. As she stood to her feet again, she caught the eye of Sesshoumaru, she saw his perfect eyebrow arch. She grunted in response and glared back at him.

"You didn't have to do that." She muttered.

Kagome turned from Sesshoumaru and let her eyes follow up the pole. She swallowed hard and suddenly was overcome with exhaustion. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body limbs felt like dead weight. Plus the extra weight tied to her wrists did not help matters.

She walked slowly to the pole and touched the wood. Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. "You're done."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru was already walking away. Feeling like a failure, Kagome untied the weights and let them fall to the ground. She looked up at the pole and sighed, exhaustion was overcoming her quickly. She turned away and walked back up to the hut.

------------------------

After Kagome ate dinner, she went to her room to sulk. Today had not ended very well. All this week she had been on such a high note too. Today was a definite setback. Sitting on her futon, Kagome rested her head on her knees and stared out the window. She was exhausted to the point her mind was numb. She knew she needed sleep but the thought of dreaming really frightened her.

Then being frightened by her dreams made her feel angry. Why couldn't she get over these images?

"You're failure is a result of you not taking care of your body." Sesshoumaru's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Kagome snapped her head to look at the youkai standing in her doorway. "I take very good care of my body. I eat right, I exercise…obviously. I'm very healthy and fit." Kagome defended. Sesshoumaru's mouth was in a thin line of annoyance at her pathetic defense.

"You don't sleep." It was all he had to say for her heart shape lips to close together in silence. "In order for you to be successful in your training, you must take care of your body. All aspects of it. Therefore your training lesson will begin tonight. You will sleep. Do not wake up until you are ready to wake up."

"But what about tomorrow morning—"

"Sleep." Sesshoumaru's command interrupted her.

Then he left. Kagome sighed and slowly stretched her sore body across her futon. Sleep, he said. Sleeping was the training lesson for tomorrow. Sleep. It was the hardest thing to do right now. Kagome shut her eyes as she thought to herself… why… why did he have to make me sleep?

Instantly she was dragged down into her vivid nightmares.

_Kagome was falling. It was black all around her. Finally she landed on the ground, everything was still black. Suddenly a spotlight was shone on her. The bright beams caused her the blink rapidly as she shielded her eyes. "Hello?" She called out meekly. "Is anyone there?" Suddenly voices from different directions began to speak._

"_Who is the girl?"_

"_Why does she wear such funny clothes?"_

"_How did she get here?"_

"_She looks like Kikyou!"_

"_It is Kikyou!"_

"_No…" Kagome tried to look past her hand that was shielding her eyes from the bright light. "I am Kagome…" Her voice was weak as she spoke into the darkness that surrounded her. "I am not Kikyou."_

"_Oh look, oh look, she has Kikyou's soul." The monotone voice rang out._

"_How can you…" Suddenly a piece of her soul flew out of her chest. "Hey wait!" She reached out a hand after it._

"_Oh look, oh look, she also has a piece of Midoriko's soul." Another voice said._

_Suddenly pieces of Kagome's soul began to fly out of her body everywhere. "Wait!" Kagome cried as she crossed her arms over her body in a pathetic attempt to hold them in. The glare of the spotlight forced Kagome to close her eyes as she screamed. _

"_Those don't belong to you." A voice said._

"_Oh look, oh look, there is blood on her hands."_

_Now Kagome's eyes shot open. She pulled her hands close to her face and watched in horror as blood began to spew from her pores. Kagome screamed and began falling again. She landed in field, a field she knew all too well. Her friends were fighting Naraku. It was raining. It was dark. They were about to die. _

"_Everyone!" Kagome screamed, but her voice was silent. Then she realized she was nothing but an empty shell. No soul, no voice. She couldn't move, she couldn't help. Naraku began to kill her friends one by one. Blood spewed everywhere, burning her clay skin when it touched her. She cried silently, pleading for it all to end. _

_Suddenly the image froze. Kagome looked around in questioned suddenly felt the presence of a strong youkai behind her. Their arm stretched out in front of her holding a white ball of light. "This is Kagome's soul." The youkai said in a deep voice. He pushed the soul inside Kagome and she felt herself become alive again. _

"_My friends." Kagome cried. _

"_Are fine." The image of battle blurred away at the youkai's words. _

_They stood in a different clearing. The sun was shinning and the grass was bright green, instead of red, drenched in blood. Kagome felt comforted by the scenery and turned around to see who the youkai was that saved her. But no one was there. _

_Suddenly she took her fighters stance, the scenery changed to her training area. She could feel youkai energy somewhere in the forest around her and she knew it was her Sensei. He sprang from the forest and she blocked his attack effortlessly. His cold mouth smirked._

"_You completed your training today."_

Kagome awoke. Sunlight beamed into her tiny room. She felt recharged, she felt rested, and she felt as if the nightmares were over. It was time to get her head out of the past and becoming stronger to face the future, to change the future. It was time to climb a damn wooden pole. She rose from her futon, and smiled in the mid-morning sun.

"Let's do it."

Without waiting for Sesshoumaru, Kagome went to the training area where the line of wooden post stood. She retied the weights she had on yesterday and began climbing the post. She reached the point where she faltered the day before and hesitated. Taking a deep breath she listened to Sesshoumaru's voice inside her head.

"Find my center."

She brought her feet to the last pegs and slowly straightened her hunched over back. She wobbled at first but soon she stood straight, her arms tightly by her side. She closed her eyes and used her mind to focus her energy to the very core of her being. Then she lifted one foot and stepped onto the post. She brought her other leg at an angel, her knee bent to her side while her foot rested on her ankle. She folded her arms and pressed her hands together.

Opening her eyes Kagome saw herself standing on the pole in a perfect balance. Feeling triumph, Kagome looked at the post a few feet away from her; she focused her energy and then jumped. She landed gracefully, keeping her balance as she jumped from post to post. Kagome felt herself bubble with happiness at her accomplishment. When she reached the end of the line she turned around and went back to the first post.

Looking down she saw Sesshoumaru. When she reached first post Kagome jumped down in front of him, using her barrier to break the fall. She smiled, "Did you see that Sesshoumaru-sensei? I did it."

"Yes, you accomplished yesterday's task today." He said unenthused.

"Better late then never." Kagome beamed, his comment didn't falter her sense of pride.

Sesshoumaru pivoted and began to walk away. "Now that you slept the entire day away, maybe you should do something productive and clean the hut. It smells like human disgrace."

Kagome only smiled at his retreated figure. She won two battles today. She won the battle of her dreams. Now she can sleep peacefully without fear of painful memories haunting her. And she won the battle of the balance. The day ended with her feeling victorious.

So it was with a sense of accomplishment that she untied her weights today, and scrambled after Sesshoumaru.

**End of Chapter**

------------------------

Moonchild: *cough*

Inuyasha: MC… you bitch… you have some explaining to do to ME, to the READERS, to EVERYONE. WHAT THE F-

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: (thump) I hate you…

Sesshoumaru: *glowers at MC* Speak.

Moonchild: Eh... heh... heh…

Kagome: MC we missed you, what happened?

Inuyasha: Yeah you wench! It's been TWO YEARS SINCE YOUR LAST UPDATE!

Moonchild: Technically one year and three hundred and sixty three days. My last update was on the 29th of June 2007, today is indeed the 28th---

Sesshoumaru: *growls*

Moonchild: Okay okay, look here's the deal. I went MIA. I got into school and then dropped out of school because I thought working full time as an office admin assistant would be a bright idea. Yeah I know. I lost my way. I stopped writing. Hell, I've stopped reading. I became someone I'm not and pursued something I didn't love.

Inuyasha: And how did that work out for you genius?

Moonchild: Totally SUCKED. So I quit my job and I'm returning to school to pursue what I want. I'm going to do what makes me happy again. Starting off with WRITING THIS FIC!

Kagome: WHOO!!!

Moonchild: A big shout-out to all the readers who constantly sent me reviews over these past two years. I love you. Thanks for helping me. Thanks for bringing me back. Now just wait, MC is back, she ready to kick this fic up a notch. Stay tuned, here comes the reason why you love my fics so damn much.

I'm back baby.


End file.
